Queen
by RidgelessRidgeback
Summary: Kurt embarks on a Queen-ful journey to become Prom King. But first he'll have to break Dalton's rules, defeat McKinley's bullies, and maybe even confess his love to Blaine. Latest: It's done! Reviews appreciated :D
1. Spread Your Wings

_Author's Note: To properly enjoy your reading experience, I recommend you listen to the song which titles your current chapter. Links will be provided at the beginning. I hope you enjoy this unorthodox romp into how I envisioned the second half of Glee: Season 2. I don't usually write fanfiction but I made an exception for this story. Couldn't help myself. The entire thing is written at this point, just editing each chapter now. It starts after "A Very Glee Christmas."_

_The formatting is difficult, I might change it later. I wanted to make it two columns but that seems to be impossible. If anyone knows how to do that, I'd appreciate advice!_

_Listen to "Spread Your Wings" by Queen at their official youtube account: www youtube com / watch?v=uyd6OLyhPJo_

* * *

**"Spread Your Wings"**

Kurt was in his room at the Dalton boarding house and he was staring at Pavarotti's cage. | _Sammy was low_

He was also dreaming, but he wouldn't realize that until later. For now, he just watched | _Just watching the show_

the bird as it grew larger, and larger. It fluffed up its beautiful yellow feathers until | _Over and over again_

they brushed the sides of the cage, then with a puff of effort, the cage fell apart and | _Knew it was time_

crumbled into useless twigs of metal.

_He'd made up his mind_

_To leave his dead life behind_

Pavarotti could also talk. He had a deep voice like Sean Connery. | _His boss said to him_

"You can break out of your cage, too, Kurt." | ___"Boy you'd better begin_

_To get those crazy notions_

"But how?" Kurt asked. "The cage is the only thing keeping the monsters out." | ___right out of your head_

_____Sammy who do you think that you are?_

_You should've been sweeping up the Emerald bar_

Pavarotti continued expanding. Now he was the size of a large dog, and sitting on the | _Spread your wings and fly away_

coffee table brought them to eye level. The bird tilted his head to the side and pierced | _Fly away, far away_

into Kurt's mind with a luminous black stare. | _Spread your little wings and fly away_

_Fly away, far away_  
_  
_

"The cage doesn't keep the monsters out. It keeps _you_ in." | _Pull yourself together_

_'Cos you know you should do better_

_ That's because you're a free man_

Then the bird grew even larger, and clutched Kurt in his claws. His wings swooped, | ___He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room_

sending papers flying and making the immaculate furniture shudder. They crashed | _Keeping his thoughts to himself, he'd be leaving soon)_

through the ceiling of the spiral staircase and were flying high above the sky. Kurt felt | _Wishing he was miles and miles away_

his heart soaring as well; he felt like a baby, curled into a ball and supported by the | _Nothing in this world, nothing would make him stay_

bird's talons. But a lump of fear grew as he saw where they were headed: McKinley.

_Since he was small_

___ Had no luck at all_

There was nothing to fear. Pavarotti and Kurt knocked through the double doors of the | _Nothing came easy to him_

gymnasium, which was dark and lit only with paper lanterns. He was wearing a black | _Now it was time_

tuxedo now with a white bowtie. Because it was prom, obviously. All his friends were |_ He'd made up his mind_

there, turning towards him with smiles and warmth. | _"This could be my last chance"_

"You've got to have ambition," Pavarotti said. "This is where you could be. If you just try." | _His boss said to him_

_"Now listen boy!_

_You're always dreaming_

___You've got no real ambition, you won't get very far_

Mr. Schuester and Coach Bieste were in full formal gear on stage reaching for the microphone.

_Sammy boy, don't you know who you are ?_

_ Why can't you be happy at the Emerald bar ?"_

_So honey_

"And your PROM KING this year is KURT HUMMEL!" the last syllable dragged in the air | _Spread your wings and fly away_

like a triumphant sports announcer. The swelling cheers of the crowd rushed over him | _Fly away, far away_

and he found himself dancing with a boy slightly shorter than him with a winning smile | _Spread your little wings and fly away_

and a pink bow tie. They waltzed across the floor, spinning and kissing as the whole | _Fly away, far away_

school cheered them on. | _Pull yourself together_

Slowly, reluctantly, Kurt found himself regaining consciousness in his bunk bed, the | _'Cos you know you should do better_

last command of Pavarotti's bellowing voice escaping from his own lips as he woke___ | __That's because you're a free man_

up and said: | _C'mon honey_

"Fly with me..." | _Fly with me_

He didnt know it yet, but this dream was the beginning.

* * *

_Next: (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) Kurt is inspired to express his individuality at Dalton. But will Blaine support him, or be disappointed?_


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

_Author's Note: Still haven't settled on an official format yet but I want to get these chapters up as fast as possible. My only comment about this chapter is that while I am a big fan of the enormous amount of creativity in so many other fanfiction interpretations of Dalton and the Warblers, I'm playing it as close to canon as possible for this story. So unfortunately, you're not going to find the boys to be as fun as they are in other works which are more like alternate universes. But who knows where the show will take the real Dalton in the near future... _

Your official Queen Youtube listening link: www. youtube .com / watch?v=zO6D_BAuYCI

* * *

**Crazy little Thing Called Love**

At first, Kurt didn't think much of actually going back to McKinley. A fantasy was nice and all, but it didn't change the fact that Karofsky and the others were waiting to make his life hell if he showed his face back at the old school.

However, the dream did give him the confidence to stick out from the crowd a little. He was Kurt Hummel, after all. Soon to be fashion icon and Broadway star, if not Prom King.

Kurt spent some time plotting tactics in the margins of his notebooks that day. He devoted a few hours that night to studying the rules. And by the next morning, he felt good about his chances of getting away with some individuality.

Before breakfast was served, Kurt spent a few minutes carefully applying eye shadow that wasn't too catchy, but enough to be noticeable. Then he jazzed it up with some glitter and eyeliner.

"What do you think?" he asked Pavarotti, who whistled at him.

"You're right," he told the bird. "There is just one thing missing."

There were a lot of stares, and a few high fives as he entered the mess hall. He smiled at the attention. This was more like it. This felt like being Kurt himself again.

_This thing called love_

"I see you went with the Scotch egg today. Very manly." Kurt felt his throat go dry as a wave of anxiety hit him. It was Blaine's voice. They usually had breakfast together, so he had already been fretting over the other boy's reaction. But he tried to play it cool.

"A little protein never hurt anybody," Kurt said, and then regretted it. Did that sound like a pick up line? Did it even make sense?

Blaine was sitting down next to him now, eyes focused on his own plate: Eggs Benedict. Kurt took in his wavy hair, his think eyebrows, bright eyes and smiling lips. As the only out gay person at McKinley, Kurt was used to feeling alone when he ogled someone attractive. Being with Blaine was worse, like dying of thirst in the middle of the ocean. He was handsome, sweet, fun, and best of all, homosexual. No wait, best of all was that he liked Kurt and was willing to spend almost all his time with him. And because of that, Kurt had been too afraid to admit his romantic feelings. If Blaine would reject him and they would lose this friendship, he just couldn't handle it.

_I just can't handle it_

"Yeah, I went with the standard for me. Can't handle a heavy meal this early in the morning." Blaine flashed a smile to Kurt that literally sent an electric shock through him. But then his face melted into surprise.

"Whoa," he muttered. "How on earth did you get away with that?"

"Get away with what?" Kurt said with a smirk and batting his eyelashes just once. Stay calm, Kurt thought. Act with confidence.

"You are wearing eyeliner. And eye shadow. And..." Blaine leaned quite close to examine him from a different angle- "fake eyelashes?"

"I felt like I needed some pizzazz today."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Amazing. So you're a Kevyn Aucoin fan?"

_This thing called love_

And that was that. No judgment or awkwardness, they just began to discuss famous makeup artists with the greatest of ease. No hints that Blaine enjoyed it on a romantic level either, unfortunately.

_I must get round to it  
_

It was Warbler practice that day as well. Kurt always felt like it took an awfully long time to walk through the halls on the way to the choir room. As he got closer, he could hear the latest song being previewed and began to get excited. A new song usually meant Blaine being attractive, so he trotted faster to the door.

Even the floor seemed to tremor with the bass of the boys' voices. He could see four boys stood at the front. The council members were carrying the instrumental parts while Blaine as usual had the melody.

_I ain't ready_

Blaine crooned through the lyrics to "Crazy Little Thing Called Love," | _crazy little thing called love_

stressing the deep bits and rocking out as David brought in the | _This thing (this thing)_

guitar solo. | _called love (called love)_

Kurt snuck into a chair near the back, but never took his eyes off | ___It cries (like a baby)_

of Blaine. He just couldn't. The variety of expressions that blended | _In a cradle all night_

across that face when he was really into a song was too mesmerizing. | _It swings (woooh woooh)_

He was passionate, a little silly, and full of energy. And as a perk, | _It jives (woooh woooh)_

he was supposed to be the center of attention right now so Kurt | _It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

could look at him all he wanted to. |___I kind of like it_

___Crazy little thing called love_

After they finished, all the boys applauded. "Thank you, Blaine,"

Wes said. "You may sit down now. Anyone have thoughts on

the arrangement?"

Sure, Kurt thought. It would be much better if my friend there | _There goes my baby_

had been naked. Naked, or in a tuxedo.

Mmm. Tuxedos. That reminded him of that morning. His feeling of fulfillment upon waking, as if he had just achieved the ultimate dream. Which in a way, he probably had. Most popular guy in school, AND with a good looking man in love with him? Who wouldn't want that to be true? Instead it was truly a fantasy.

_She knows how to Rock'n'Roll_

_She drives my crazy_

He was pretty sure that the guy in his dream was supposed to be Blaine. He looked over at his friend and got a wink in return. Courage, Kurt thought. He should speak him mind more often.

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

"I know it's not my place, but what are we doing for our big shocker at Regionals?" he asked. There was silence.

_I gotta be cool_

_Relax_

"You know already, Kurt. It's this song, and 'Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon'."

_Get hip!_

"I'm just afraid that we may be a bit predictable. Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions both have phenomenal dance skills. Since that is something challenging for our group, shouldn't we be focusing on our strengths with more daring vocal arrangements?"

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a back seat_

David and Wes exchanged looks. "That's not a bad idea," David said carefully. "We are pretty set on these songs, but as a group we can work to make the performance as unique as possible."

_Hitch hike_

_and take a long ride on my motor bike_

"Great! Would it be okay if I presented some ideas at the next meeting?"

_Until I'm ready_

Wes wrote down some notes in his planner, but smiled at him. "Sure. If you have something in mind, show it to us at our next meeting then. We do wish to be fair."

_Crazy little thing called love_

Things seemingly were looking up for Kurt. He even had a nice encounter with Blaine on the way back to the dormitories.

_I gotta be cool_

"Something is on your mind," Kurt told him. "You've got a very honest face that betrays you."

_Relax _

"Oh no," Blaine said in fake misery. "But you're right." He looked over at Kurt, then away again. "It's just that, well- your makeup…"

_Get hip!_

_Get on my track's_

"The Warblers don't like it, right?"

_Take a back seat_

_Hitch hike_

_and take a long ride on my motor bike_

"Hmm. That's true, but not what I was going to say. I was going to say that, I hope you don't think it makes you look cuter than you already are. Because you're already pretty cute without it."

_Until I'm ready _

_(ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love_

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again when nothing came out.

_This thing called love _

"I mean, the blush and the eyeliner and such is very flattering, Kurt. But as your self-appointed mentor, I feel it's necessary to tell you that you don't need such enhancements to look great." Blaine flashed another huge smile his way. Then he fled down a different hall towards his own room. If Kurt hadn't been blushing so hard (it wasn't the makeup making his cheeks pink) we probably would have suspected the other boy was feeling just as shy as he was.

_I just can't handle it  
This thing called love _

_I must get round to it  
_

So in short, the Warblers might have been confused by the makeup self-expression test but Blaine called him cute. A successful day overall.

_I ain't ready  
_

At least he thought so until the next morning. Kurt found his first call to detention slipped under his door when he woke up. The school administration had still found an excuse to call him out on his experiment.

Alright then. He had plenty more tricks up his sleeve, and he'd be more than willing to do them if it meant more attention from Blaine.

_Crazy little thing called love..._

_

* * *

Next: (I Want to Break Free) Kurt confesses his frustrations at Dalton to Blaine while they study together privately. He begins to question whether he can truly be happy as a Warbler, but he's not ready to give up yet!_


	3. I Want to Break Free

_Author's Note: I don't have much to say about this one. Slowly building relationships and courage..._

Your lisening link- I Want to Break Free on OfficialQueen's Youtube: www. youtube .com /watch?v=f4Mc-NYPHaQ

* * *

**I Want to Break Free**

"Don't judge me," Kurt said to Pavarotti. He swore that the bird was laughing through his chirps as he watched his owner bustle around, folding clothes and straightening books.

"This is the first time Blaine has ever been to my room," he hissed as Pavarotti continued to sing cheerfully. "It has to look like a gentleman lives here."

When Blaine had suggested they study together to keep each other company, Kurt thought he was going to faint right then and there. Instead he had agreed as casually as possible, and offered his room as a meeting place. And Blaine had actually agreed.

_I want to break free_

Now, in an effort to keep his thoughts off of what Blaine might be wearing when he came by, Kurt was furiously cleaning the dorm room. He went through the bathroom again, and checked all around the bed. It's a good thing he did because his framed picture of Blaine in his school uniform was still stuck to the underside of the top bunk. Yes, so he could stare longingly at his face before he fell asleep. Kurt quickly plucked it from the wall and stored it in a locked drawer.

_I want to break free_

After there was nothing else he could claim needed doing, he sat on the couch across from Pavarotti and nervously intertwined his fingers. Now that his head wasn't occupied with tasks, the music from his laptop took over his attention. Even Pavarotti had quieted and tilted his head, as if listening.

"I want to break free," Kurt sang along. He hadn't meant to, but the song certainly invoked | _I want to break free from your lies_

his recent feelings of dissatisfaction with the Dalton way. He continued to sing, directing his | _You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

voice to the bird. He liked to imagine that Pavarotti was hopping up and down because he | _I've got to break free_

was enjoying it.

_God knows, God knows I want to break free_

He got his study books out and began to sort them on the coffee table. But he didn't stop

singing. It was always cathartic for him to ease through his feelings in song.

"I've fallen… in love," he confessed to Pavarotti. "Fallen in love for the first time, and this | _I've fallen in love_

time I know it's for real… fallen in love." Kurt ran his fingers down the spine of his | _I've fallen in love for the first time_

chemistry book, a smile on his lips. Then he put the book down and turned towards the | _And this time I know it's for real_

wall, letting his voice reach its full potential. | _I've fallen in love, yeah_

___God knows_

___ God knows I've fallen in love_

"_It's strange but it's true_," he continued,

and then jumped straight up as a voice behind him rang out:

_"Hey, I can't get over the way you love me like you do"  
_

Blaine. Kurt was too shocked to continue, but Blaine kept it up until he got to the end | _But I have to be sure_

of the verse. Since he was belting it with his full energy, Kurt took a moment to take in | _When I walk out that door_

his appearance. Flannel, baggy pants. Plain white t-shirt. Hair slightly messy now that | _Oh how I want to be free, baby_

he had taken a shower. It was… yeah... pretty hot. | _Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to break free_

"You scared me!" Kurt forced out, clutching his chest.

He just smiled, shrugging a little. "Your door was unlocked."

Kurt wondered if Blaine could seriously get any cuter. He forced himself to gesture towards his couch and they both sat down and began to study.

_But life still goes on_

Sometime later, it occurred to Kurt that Blaine might have interpreted the lyrics of that song to be a heartfelt confession of love. That wasn't exactly how Kurt wanted to to tell him, so he figured some explanation was in order.

"You know earlier, when I was singing that song? I didn't mean you," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine looked up from his book, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, I was singing for a different reason. It's Dalton. I just feel a little trapped."

Blaine nodded and put his book down. "Yeah. You're doing a great job here, but I understand."

"If Karofsky and the others didn't exist, I would go back, I think. Public school is rough, but I really miss good parts. My glee family, especially."

_I can't get used to living without, living without  
_

"You'd leave me so soon? We've just become really good friends." Blaine smiled and let his gaze wander away, leaning his body into Kurt's shoulder (and unknowingly sending chills down Kurt's spine). "Seriously though? I'd be so proud of you. A little jealous, but way proud."

_Living without you by my side  
_

"You're not really happy here either, are you?"

"Not entirely. But I make the best of it." Blaine stood up suddenly and stretched. "It's getting late. I better head back to my room... but this was really nice." His smiling eyes dissolved Kurt's heart into jam. Then Blaine was squeezing his head and ruffling his hair, much to his horror and simultaneous pleasure.

"And be smart with that makeup stuff! Or you'll out the other gay guys here and then I'll never see you again."

_I don't want to live alone, hey_

"I don't think you have much to worry about," he said as saucily as he could muster (but explicitly NOT looking at Blaine lest he catch on). "Just experimenting with Dalton's tolerance for individuality."

"Heh. And?"

"I have to write an essay on the makeup industry's unethical treatment of animals and the harmful effects it can have on impressions of natural human beauty."

"I don't know if that's punishment for someone like you." He released Kurt and began to put his books away. Kurt found himself staring at the curve of his back longingly, but forced himself to stop being creepy and keep talking.

"I know you think I should fit in here as best as possible, Blaine. And I have. It's just that I want to find a compromise where I can express myself somehow. Either that or… make a go of it back at home." Kurt saw himself in his dream once more, dancing in celebration as McKinley's Prom King.

"I see. Well, I'm here for you either way. But I'm more of a needle and thread guy then a brass knuckles guy." Blaine wandered out, singing under his breath:

_"God knows, got to make it on my own"_

Even though he was gone, Kurt finished the line:

_"So baby can't you see_

_I've got to break free"_

* * *

_Next: (Killer Queen) Kurt learns to defend himself, and finds his relationship with Blaine growing closer. Or at least, the sexual tension on his end._


	4. Killer Queen

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank GreatPretending for reviewing. She's the only one who has so far and I am grateful! At this point I can't really gauge how well people are enjoying it, so the words of encouragement are really well appreciated :#)_

_Your listening link for this chapter from OfficialQueen on Youtube: _www. youtube .com /watch?v=2ZBtPf7FOoM

* * *

**Killer Queen**

Kurt knew if he went back he'd have to defend himself. He devoted fifteen minutes of internet time a day to extensive research of the athletic clubs on Dalton's campus. It didn't take long to hone in on his best shot: Aikido Club.

_She keeps her Moet et Chandon__  
__In her pretty cabinet_

"Aikido," Kurt informed Blaine over a lovely dinner at a greek restaurant, "Is a martial art designed as deflection. You use the force of your attacker against him, thus negating his size advantage."

_'Let them eat cake' she says__  
__Just like Marie Antoinette_

"Sounds good so far." Blaine was spreading hummus on a pita cupped in his hand, his eyes lowered to his task. How anyone could look dignified with a butter knife was beyond Kurt. "Is there a downside?"

_A built-in remedy__  
__For Kruschev and Kennedy_

"Well, it's supposed to take many years to be effective, and I've only got a couple months…" Kurt tried to sound light-hearted, but lost his cool as Blaine wiped his mouth on a napkin in a particularly interesting way. "Ahem. But I'm going to start attending. If I run into Karofsky again, I want to even the ground as much as possible."

_At anytime an invitation__  
__You can't decline_

"Wow. Can I come watch? I'd like to see you in action." His eyes were dreamy, even by Blaine standards. "If this goes well, you could launch a career as a vigilante. They'll call you the Killer Queen."

_Caviar and cigarettes__  
__Well versed in etiquette__  
__Extraordinarily nice__  
__She's a Killer Queen_

Kurt laughed even though he wanted to act indignant. "Once my hand to hand combat is satisfactory I'll move on to the guns and dynamite."

_Gunpowder, gelatine__  
__Dynamite with a laserbeam__  
__Guaranteed to blow your mind__  
__Anytime_

At the first practice, things were quite hectic. As a lead in the Warblers, Blaine really was regarded as a rock star. The Aikido club was overly insistent on showing them both a large variety demonstration. Then they fussed over Kurt, letting him borrow a uniform (aikidogi, it is called), and showing him the proper way how to fall over and over again. He was a little embarrassed and Blaine watching him with amusement didn't help much.

"You've got a lot of grace," Blaine told him after he had changed clothes again at the end of the class.

_Recommended at the price__  
__Insatiable an appetite_

"It's the years of Jazzercise." Kurt regarded himself in the mirror Blaine was leaning against, full of dismay. His cheeks were pink and splotchy from exertion and his hair was a disaster. For once, he hoped Blaine wasn't paying too much attention to him.

He wasn't; instead Blaine was staring off into space. "Maybe I should take class with you. I could use the extra cardio, and after all I'm supposed to be your protector, right? If I can't do that, what could I possibly do for you?"

I can think of many things you can do for me, Kurt thought to himself. Serenades. Blowjobs. Serenading while giving a blowjob. You could buy us matching Tiffany's bracelets and wear yours _willingly_ in public. Or I'd settle for you asking me to be your boyfriend. For now.

_Wanna try?_

"That's a great idea," he said instead. "It'll be fun."

_To avoid complications__  
__She never kept the same address_

_In conversation__  
__She spoke just like a baroness_

It turned out that both of them were decent enough at it. Blaine was a little smaller than Kurt but he was also stronger, so they were developing at a similar pace. After a few weeks, Kurt noticed an improvement in his speed and stamina. An added bonus: seeing Blaine's hair get sweaty and stick to his forehead in damp curls, and the open neckline of his collar offering glimpses of his chest. And occasionally they would practice against each other, although the other students usually wouldn't pair them up since they were the two most inexperienced members.

_Met a man from China__  
__Went down to Geisha Minah__  
__Then again incidentally__  
__If you're that way inclined_

One night they tried to practice before going to bed. They pushed around all the furniture in Kurt's room. Pavarotti was placed in the bathroom for safekeeping. Since they didn't own their uniforms, they had settled into pajama pants and shirts.

They went through the only move they knew, a wrist grab, over and over. It might have been boring if it hadn't involved holding Blaine's hands and arms over and over again.

"So what if I hold you like this though?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's collar and pulled his face close to him.

Flustered, Kurt replied, "We never learned that!"

"I know. But you should be thinking of what to do if it happens, right? Your Neanderthal isn't going to follow the rules."

_ Perfume came naturally from Paris__  
__For cars she couldn't care less__  
_

"Yeah…" Kurt felt around on Blaine's wrists. After a few minutes of fumbling, he twisted his shoulders around until he could get Blaine into an arm lock.

"Great!" Blaine said, and Kurt couldn't help but feel proud.

_Fastidious and precise__  
__She's a Killer Queen_

"Hey, what about that thing the other guys were doing today? The hip throw?" Now Blaine was regarding Kurt's waist like it was a rare zoo animal.

"It's kind of advanced, isn't it?" Suddenly Kurt realized that they were, in fact, feeling each other up in his bedroom. He began to get a little anxious.

"I think you can do it. It seemed to work well for a punch, and I'm worried that's likely what's going to happen to you."

Blaine threw a punch in slow motion. Reluctantly, Kurt played along, grappling his arm forward and crouching slightly. "Um, now what?"

"Now you throw me over your hips, silly." Blaine tentatively tapped him on his forward side. "Bring that against my waist and throw me."

"Uh…" Kurt was terrified that his face had gone purple with embarrassment by now, or that if things got any more touchy feely his body would betray him through the flimsy material of his pajama pants. He made an effort to tilt him over his hips, but without any momentum Blaine barely left the floor, so they started over again.

_Gunpowder, gelatine__  
__Dynamite with a laser beam_

Don't think about his body, Kurt thought on repeat. Do not imagine whether or not your hips are touching what you think they are touching. Think of Finn killing a mailman. Think of anything but how good he smells right now and the fact that his body is pressed against you.

_Guaranteed to blow your mind__  
__Anytime_

"Oh, sorry!" Blaine's voice cut through his internal monologue as he lost his balance and accidentally grabbed onto Kurt's waist. "Did I hurt you?"

"No no, I'm just uh," Kurt rushed to come up with an excuse why he had just screamed like a little girl. "I'm ticklish! That's it!"

"Man, sorry. We can stop for now." Blaine took his hands completely off of Kurt, and backed away.

Kurt hadn't even had time to breathe a sigh of relief before Blaine launched them both to the ground and began to tickle him feverishly.

"No no no, you- eeeeek!" Kurt rolled away, or at least tried to. "This is very ungentlemanly!"

"Hey, I'm just helping you prepare! What are you going to do if those nasty bullies decide to tickle you to death!"

_Recommended at the price_

An unlikely scenario, but Kurt did his best to defend anyways, rolling and scuffling on the floor with Blaine through rushed gasps of laughter. Eventually Kurt rolled over onto him and pinned his aggressor by his wrists. Yes, he actually was straddling Blaine and restraining him. They were both still laughing, so it wasn't weird yet, but it was just about to cross the 'friends don't do this' line, and Kurt wasn't sure what to do.

_Insatiable an appetite_

This is one of those moments, Kurt thought. I can just reach down and kiss him. And maybe he'll kiss back. Blaine was smiling up at him now. If either of them betrayed their feelings… just looked at the other's lips, or began to lean in, this would be Kurt's real first kiss. The one that he chose.

_Wanna try?_

But then Blaine turned his head to the side, breaking their eye contact. Kurt lost his nerve.

"You are never allowed to grapple me in this room again," he said, feigning a stern voice, and stood with a flourish. "Swear on your honor as a Warbler."

"I swear on whatever honor I have left after losing a tickle fight." Blaine was still on the floor, leaning back on his elbows, looking up at Kurt through his mussed hair with his mouth barely curved into a smile. This image taunted Kurt long after the real thing had left.

That night Kurt had many dreams. But not involving Pavarotti.

* * *

_Next: (Breakthru) Kurt holds an emergency night out with the girls of New Directions to talk about boy trouble._


	5. Breakthru

Author's note: Thank you for the support, Dorogaya and CallaSoreon ! :D This chapter took me longer to edit, probably because it's a lot longer and is fairly information-heavy. It's not as fluffy/romantic as the last couple chapters, but that stuff is definitely coming ;)

Your Official Queen Youtube link: www. Youtube .com /watch?v=CEjU9KVABao

* * *

**"Breakthru"**

Kurt _almost _successfully slid out of the house. He was home for the weekend, trying to avoid having a certain discussion with his dad. Unfortunately, he had brought Pavarotti with him for safe keeping, and the moment Kurt opened the front door that silly bird started chirping wildly.

_When love breaks up_

"Shush," Kurt told him, but he only got louder. "Pav, I need to get out of here before I'm caught and grounded."

_Chirp Chirp Chirp_, Pavarotti said cheerfully.

"You snitch," Kurt told him with a scowl. He picked up the cage and began to shake it, only freezing in place when his dad turned the corner of the hallway and caught him.

_When the dawn light wakes up_

"Hey kiddo, is everything alright?" With as much elegance as he could muster, Kurt got his guilty expression under control and gently placed Pavarotti's cage back on the table. Now the bird was silent; the picture of innocence.

"Fine, dad. I was just about to hop out to dinner with the girls."

"Hmm. Why don't you come into the dining room with me for a minute?"

Dejected, Kurt followed. This is your fault, Kurt thought at Pavarotti. See if I buy you espresso flavored birdseed ever again.

As they walked over, Burt explained, "Now I got a letter from your new school yesterday. Is there anything you're keeping from me, son?"

"Nope. There's six things I'm keeping from you. But I guess that you already knew that."

Burt sighed, sat down at the table, and began to read from a folded paper that was already open.

"First Demerit: Wearing extensive amounts of face pigment which proved distracting to the student body." Kurt kept a mask of pleasantry on his face and tried to look obedient.

"Second Demerit: Hair accessories which are not necessary to keep hair in place cannot be worn, especially ones which shed glitter." Kurt pretended to pluck lint from his coat.

"Third Demerit: Bowties are also not acceptable hair accessories." Burt looked up at him over the letter. Kurt maintained his best angelic expression.

"Fourth Demerit: Using the acoustics of the chapel to record an A cappella version of 'Bicycle Race' with friend, Blaine. During Sunday service."

"The youtube link for that turned out great!"

"Fifth Demerit: Uploading a suggestive photo on Facebook featuring an official school tie, loosened in an inappropriate manner-"

"That one was a slight misunderstanding," Kurt interjected. "It's for an art project."

Burt cleared his throat and continued. "Sixth Demerit: Shoes were not meant to have wheels in them."

Kurt couldn't defend that one.

Burt put the letter down and regarded him with patience. At some point, they noticed Carole hanging by the doorway, not wishing to intrude. Kurt gestured to the chair next to him and she sat down.

"Kurt," his dad said. He didn't look mad, but Kurt still felt sick. He felt an ache in his throat that usually meant tears weren't far behind. With a heavy breath, he started to tell them everything. Well, almost everything. His unrequited love for his best friend seemed irrelevant. Instead, he told them how he felt invisible, unimportant, caged. How the kids didn't mock him, but they didn't notice him either. How almost no one listened to his voice, whether he was singing or just talking.

"If it wasn't for Blaine, I don't know what I'd do," he finished. "And even he acts differently around other people. Like he's afraid they won't like the real him."

"You were real good in that Sectionals performance, though. Not even Glee cheers you up?"

Kurt's mouth twisted. "At least at McKinley I could do my own song when nobody liked my ideas. At Dalton, I can't even perform alone in my room thanks to curfew."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, sweetie?" Carol touched his hand.

"You sacrificed so much for me to have this opportunity," Kurt choked out. "I don't want to seem ungrateful."

"Kurt, it doesn't matter how much we paid. It only matters if you're happy and safe." Burt seemed troubled. "Look, you just let me know what you want to do, and I will make sure it happens, okay?"

_A new life is born – oooooh_

Pavarotti chirped suddenly. It must have been rather loud since they could hear it from the other room. All three of them leaned to look down the hallway, and Kurt couldn't help feeling like it was a friendly reminder of his dream from a few weeks past.

"I think I might go back to McKinley, Dad." Kurt said slowly. "I've been taking martial arts and I feel like I'm getting tougher. Karofsky still scares the crap out of me. But if I don't face him now, how will I face my post-school future? I can't run my whole life."

Burt looked down at his hands. "You are so brave. Even if you don't go back, I want you to know how proud I am of you for working hard the way you are." They smiled at each other and Kurt felt a wave of relief that only his father's love could give him.

He continued, "But I don't know if I approve of solving violence with violence. We'll talk with Finn, see if the two of you can keep an eye out for each other safely."

"Why don't we also talk to Dalton and make sure all the paperwork is settled if you need to return?" Carole offered. "A backup plan, if it's too much."

"And if that punk even looks at you funny, we are going to make his life hell," Burt finished. Just in case it wasn't clear.

"Oh, is that a smile on that face?" Carole pinched Kurt's cheek. "I think it is!"

Kurt pulled them both in for a hug. Somewhere down the hall, Pavarotti was still chirping.

_Somehow I have to make this final breakthru . . . now!_

* * *

Kurt finally made it to his dinner date with the girls of New Directions. Tonight they were eating at the retro burger and shake diner, Seaside Rendezvous, which was cheaper and less classy than Breadstix. But since Quinn and Santana were missing, nobody was left to complain about it.

"Look who it is," Mercedes said as she slid over in her side of the booth. Across from her, Tina and Rachel smiled up at him. At the end of the table, Brittany sat perched in an infant's high chair. Kurt knew if he questioned this, he wouldn't get a satisfying answer so he didn't bother.

"Evening, ladies," he said primly, opening his menu.

"No need," Tina told him. "Mercedes already ordered your Skinny Mocha Fudge Milkshake with Fat-Free Milk and a side of cottage cheese."

He turned to Mercedes. "Good god, when did we become an old married couple?"

"I've heard that marriages in past lives don't transfer over when you are reincarnated," Brittany said. "At least, that's what Santana's mom told me."

They all contemplated their silverware, trying to digest what this latest gem of wisdom might mean.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rachel said. "Because I don't think we should talk about glee, obviously."

"Mercedes was supposed to tell us about her date with Anthony last night," Tina offered.

Kurt clapped his hands eagerly. "Excellent! Boy drama that's not mine. Shoot."

"Nothing to tell yet, we're just hanging out. He is cute though." Mercedes arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you have something to tell?"

"More like the lack of something." Kurt noticed Rachel was spinning the straw in her shake aimlessly. "Similar problem, Rachel? Finn not coming around yet?"

"Not yet," she answered. She seemed to perk up now that someone was paying attention to her. "I won't give up, but it's hard. Santana is always around, making my life hell."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think Finn likes her. Of course, he's still pretty pissed at you…"

"That's supposed to cheer her up?" Tina asked.

"I can cheer Rachel up. I'm a Cheerio. It's my job."

"Unless those pom-poms have magical powers I don't think you'll be much help either, Brittany," Kurt sighed.

"Ahem. Someone is avoiding a question. What's the Blaine situation?"

_I wake up_

Kurt pretended he didn't hear Mercedes and sucked on his milkshake innocently.

_Feel just fine_

"Uh-uh. Fess up."

"He's… been to my room." Kurt tried to look sly.

_Your face_

"You minx," Tina said with a smirk.

_Fills my mind_

"But nothing's happened. Nothing that couldn't be explained by normal affection between platonic friends…"

_I get religion quick_

"Just take a chance! If he says no then you'll go back to being friends."

_'Cos you're looking divine_

"You don't know that, Tina," Rachel said. "I can completely understand where Kurt is coming from. Some mistakes you can't take back." She looked down at the table again, and nobody needed to ask for details.

_Honey you're touching something, you're touchin' me_

"Don't you think he likes you too? He stares at you when you're not looking."

"Thanks, Mercedes, but that's just it. We have all this stuff in common, and he needs me as a friend the way that I need him. So can't tell if it's just that or something more. All I know for sure is I can't bear to lose him as a friend."

_I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see ?_

They all silently sipped their shakes and became conscious of the radio switching songs.

_If I could only reach you_

"It's like, if I could only reach him," Kurt said, then realized what song was playing.

_If I could make you smile_

"If you could just make him smile," Rachel continued.

The other girls eyed each other in anticipation. Kurt began to lightly sing along with the lyrics.

_If I could only reach you_

_That would really be a breakthru - oh yeah_

Suddenly he felt very nostalgic. There was electricity to the air and he recognized it. They were about to perform as only New Directions could: impulsively, passionately, and loudly.

He stood on his seat, tentatively taking the next line much louder. | _Breakthru, these barriers of pain_

The girls clapped and harmonized on cue. | _Breakthru, yeah, to the sunshine from the rain_

And just like that, Kurt felt the rush of adrenaline, and he was performing. | _Make my feelings known towards you_

His dancing left the booth and wandered all the way down the aisle, and | _Turn my heart inside and out for you now_

the girls improvised the harmonies.

Kurt spun in tight circles on the slick diner tiles as the girls breathed out | _Somehow I have to make this final breakthru_

the chorus, snapping their fingers along to the beat. Brittany and Tina

had taken over a different aisle, tapping their feet so quickly yet making | _Now! (Now now now)_

it look effortless. The diner patrons were smiling and clapping along with them.

_Your smile_

_Speaks books to me_

_I break up_

Behind him, Rachel's powerful voice joined in.

_With each and every one of your looks at me_

Kurt let her take the next verse alone. He kneeled and offered his hand to her as she leaped off their table. Always with a flair for the dramatic,

she bowed deeply to him and then they frolicked as freely as they could without bumping the customers.

_Honey you're starting something deep inside of me_

_Honey you're sparking something, this fire in me_

_I'm outta control, I wanna rush headlong into this ecstasy_

Together, they sang the song all the way to the end. Kurt could feel her sincere love for Finn, and he matched it as well as he could with the

depth of his pining for Blaine. It always felt good to sing with Rachel, and by the end, as they finished with a flourish sliding across the service

counter, Kurt felt exhilarated. Happy.

_If I could only reach you_

_If I could make you smile_

_If I could only reach you_

THIS was what was missing from the Warblers. He found himself truly

laughing in joy as the customers and their friends cheered and clapped.

___That would really be a breakthru_

Someone cleared their throat, cutting through their euphoria. "Show choir is no less stupid in a restaurant," Lauren said when they finally looked at her. Apparently, she was a waitress here. They watched her partake of the fries on her tray before walking away to deliver them.

* * *

After the excitement and the meal had ended, they bustled to their cars in the parking lot. Kurt was reluctant to say his goodbyes. When it was only he and Mercedes remaining, he turned to confide in her.

"I might come back, you know," Her eyes opened in surprise but he continued, "Dalton is safe, but it isn't comfortable somehow. I'm just trying to figure out what to do about Karofsky."

"Forget him, what are you planning on doing about Blaine?"

_If I could only reach you_

What _was_ he going to do? Go back to long drives and texting? Dalton may have been sucking his creativity dry but Blaine was his inspiration.

_If I could make you smile_

"I'm just not ready to confess my feelings," Kurt said. "And you have a point. If I leave Dalton I may never have an opportunity."

A third voice rang out. "Why doesn't Blaine come to McKinley too?"

_If I could only reach you - ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Mercedes and Kurt simply looked at Rachel in shock. "I left my purse accidentally," she explained, reaching under the bumper of Kurt's car to pick it up. "I'm serious though. Not only would that give us another edge in the competition, but it's totally feasible. You said he lives in our district."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought. Suddenly, he remembered the Pavarotti dream again, vividly. Well, a dream can be incentive, and impossible at the same time.

_That would really be a breakthru_

"Rachel, even if you were mostly thinking about yourself, you have made me really happy. I will see if he'd be interested."

_If I could only reach you_

Both girls beamed at him. "I'd sure rather have both of you on our team than have to compete against you again," Mercedes admitted.

_If I could make you smile_

He kissed her on the cheek and reluctantly hugged Rachel as well. "I'll let you know if I reach my final breakthrough."

_If I could only reach you_

"Send pictures if you spontaneously start making out" Mercedes shouted after his car. "I know some websites that pay a lot of money for that!"

He pretended not to hear her.

_That would really be a breakthru_

"New agenda," Kurt told Pavarotti on their ride home the next day. "Delay Project: Seduce Blaine. Immediately begin Project: Convert Blaine to New Directions."

Pavarotti hopped up and down on his perch and they sang together with the radio.

* * *

Next: (Hammer to Fall) Convincing Blaine to transfer to McKinley requires Kurt to use all of his charms.


	6. Hammer to Fall

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas Eve Eve! Thank you for the new reviews, they are SO sweet! I feel much better knowing that some people are enjoying this :3 Like I said before, I don't usually write fanfiction, so I'm not sure what's 'popular' in the community. All I know is that I am very much in love with Kurt, Blaine, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. This story occurred to me one day and since I bothered to write it, I might as well edit it and share it too!_

Your listening link is somewhere down there \/

* * *

**"Hammer to Fall"**

Kurt always made sure nobody was in the hallway when he visited Blaine's room. This was because he needed to stand there, taking deep breaths, willing himself to not do anything too flirtatious or stalker-esque while inside. The last time he had been here he had almost succumbed to smellingl Blaine's pillow while he was in the bathroom. And that was just so creepy.

He knocked softly on Blaine's door. Luke, his roommate, answered. Blaine was sitting at the computer desk, jamming along with headphones on.

"You're going to want to spy on this," Luke whispered, and they both snuck up on the other boy, who was busily tapping a rhythm out on the wooden desk.

"Youtube is never an auspicious sign," Kurt observed, then felt his heart thump hard as he read the title: 'New Directions Perform Somebody to Love.' Sure enough, there was Kurt and the rest of his glee club, dancing and singing together.

Kurt reached forward and slid Blaine's headphones off his ears. He slipped and almost fell to the ground when he realized Kurt was behind him.

"Oh wow, this totally looks bad." Blaine slapped at the mouse and keyboard until the video stopped playing.

"Mm-hmm. Explain."

"He's been watching them _all day_," Luke said, ducking as Blaine began to throw pens and post-it notepads at his head.

"S-so what if I have!" Blaine held his head up, defiant. "I'm sure you've looked up old videos of me too!"

"I'm above that!" Kurt scoffed. "Besides, I don't even know your last name."

"Oh, I liked that one. And Toxic. And Push it," he finished sheepishly. "This Jacob guy is really thorough in his footage."

"Is it my dance moves you're after?"

"Naturally. But besides your obvious charms, I've been interested in your old group."

"Interested, huh? We do have some cute boys." Kurt pointed to Finn in the freeze frame. "That's my step-brother. I used to have the hugest crush on him."

Blaine squinted at the monitor. "Hard to tell at this resolution. He looks tall." With a bit of mischief, Blaine turned to Kurt. "So do you have any crushes now? Or is that too personal?"

Kurt turned around and pretended to think. He was really trying to hide the blush that was surely working its way up his face. "I like this new guy at our school a bit. Sam Evans. But he's straight." And I'm absolutely obsessed with you, Kurt thought, but I can't risk you wigging out if say that _now._

"Ah, I know Sam! He used to go to Dalton. Didn't know he could sing, though. Very cute. Also very tall." Kurt glanced at him. Blaine was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"You don't have like, a height complex or something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"That's…" Kurt forgot to be guarded. Sulking Blaine was a new treat he had not seen before. "Adorable."

He crossed his arms and glared feebly at Kurt. "I don't want to be patronized."

Kurt knelt before him dramatically. "Dearest Blaine, don't fret. You are just as handsome as any of those men. Just in a smaller package."

"Leave me and my pride alone, Kurt," Blaine complained, as Kurt pet his hands and rubbed his face along Blaine's sleeve.

"As your best friend, it is my duty to soothe your ego," Kurt cooed. Or soothe other parts of you, he thought. If you wanted.

"God, you drama queen." Blaine began to shove him away, but he was smiling again.

Luke lets himself out of the room before things got any weirder.

Blaine cleared his throat. "So what I was saying was, I was researching your performance aesthetic. Because I heard about how the Warblers Council meeting went today…"

Kurt stood up and began to pace. "Yeah. It didn't go so well. I actually think Wes and David understood what I was getting at, but they're scared to shake it up. There's too much tradition here."

"The official excuse they gave me was that it was too close to Regionals to make a big change."

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked. "I guess you're probably going to tell me to step back in line and behave."

Blaine smiled up at him. "Don't take it that way. I just know how to succeed with them. That's the only reason I get lead so often." He turned back to the computer monitor for a moment, pondering.

"Aside from that, I actually agree with you. I don't think the Warblers can beat New Directions. We've got the voices and the arrangements, but there's something a little… muted in our performance."

"It's Dalton, Blaine. The rules state that everyone is equal. But just as it shelters the less advantaged, it dulls the bright stars." Kurt took a deep breath.

"I think I'm ready to go back to McKinley, Blaine."

Blaine's profile went through a series of expressions that were hard to comprehend. At one point he looked positively sick. After a minute, Blaine controlled his expression. But he wouldn't make eye contact with Kurt. "That's great for you. Sorry, I just didn't think you'd be leaving so soon."

"I want you to come with me."

Kurt patiently watched Blaine trace circles in the dust on his desk. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't know if I can do that, Kurt. I'm not like you."

"Not like me how?"

"I'm a coward." Blaine actually bit his lip like a shy pre-teen girl. "I don't want you to talk about this with you. I'm embarrassed."

Kurt reached for his hand and held it. "Don't be. I would never judge you."

Blaine looked down to the floor. "It's safe at Dalton for people like us."

"I have been working on a new mindset: If you can't beat them, join them. I'm really scared too, Blaine. But we're being stifled here. If it's too rough at McKinley, we could always come back; my step-mom talked to the principal already. Once you pay for a semester your tuition counts until the end of it."

Blaine still needed serious convincing. But how? Kurt studied the other boy's worried expression.

Suddenly, inspiration dawned on him. Kurt leaned over him to reach the computer keyboard and went to the following link:

**www. youtube .com /watch?v=JU5LMG3WFBw**

He took the headphones out of the jack and pulled Blaine's computer chair, with Blaine still in it, to the middle of the room. After surveying the area briefly, Kurt couldn't find anything use as a suitable microphone.

"This will be a little sexier than I intended," Kurt told Blaine apologetically, unknotting his tie and pulling it taut between his hands until it functioned as a crude microphone stand.

Blaine just looked at him with wide eyes, waiting.

Kurt began to sing.

_Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady mercy won't be home tonight_

Kurt couldn't help getting into the song. And he knew his passion for the music was going to be his key selling point to get Blaine to agree to take a chance. He stood proudly in front of him, tapping his feet and bellowing into the end of his tie with all his strength.

_Yeah, you don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
Hey, we're just waiting  
For the hammer to fall – yeah_

"To be honest, I'd miss my friends and my life here," Blaine lamented. "However, I would really like to see what it's like to practice with your glee group."

"It's like living a soap opera in an hour instead of a week," Kurt breathed, then returned to his song. Blaine was coming around. He had to put everything into this performance.

_Oh every night, and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face, the western way, baby  
Build your muscles as your body decays_

"Courage," Kurt told him, spinning him in his chair. Blaine's face scrunched up until Kurt stopped the movement and continued.

_Yeah, toe your line and play their game  
Yeah, let the anaesthetic cover it all  
Till one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall - yeah_

"I ran from the bullies, Kurt. I don't know if I can run right back into them." Blaine sighed. "But I can't let you go alone either…"

"We'll protect each other," Kurt promised.

_Rich or poor or famous for  
Your truth it's all the same - oh no - oh no  
Oh lock your door but rain is pouring  
Through your window pane - oh no - yeah  
Baby now your struggle's all vain_

"And you're sure we can come back?" Blaine asked.

"If necessary. But we won't have to," Kurt smiled, emboldened by the song. "Because we are going to be Kings over there."

Blaine arched an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

_For we who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the mushroom cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder_

Then Kurt leaped onto the bunk bed's ladder, secured his feet and let go to pour his energy into his tie-microphone.

_What the hell we fighting for  
Ah, just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
Eh, while you're waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall_

Blaine stood up, as Kurt knew he would. They were too much alike. He couldn't resist joining in a performance that moved him.

_Hey, yes, it's starting to fall eh, hammer, you know_

Kurt leaped into Blaine's arms, and Blaine spun him around as they belted out the last lines.

_Waiting for the hammer to fall baby  
Yeah yeah while you're waiting for the hammer to fall_

Blaine dipped him so Kurt could arched his back until he was almost upside down, taking the last note as powerfully as he could. They both laughed as he pulled Kurt back to his feet.

But he didn't say anything. Blaine took Kurt's tie and began to knot it around Kurt's neck once more.

Kurt spoke first. "We're not alone. We have an opportunity to show others how courageous we can be. Let's try."

"My own words against me!" Blaine groaned. He finished Kurt's tie and smoothed out the lapel of Kurt's blazer. If this was an attempt at distraction, it almost worked. But Kurt was quite determined.

He turned on his final trick: large, hopeful eyes.

It worked. "Fine! I just can't resist your schemes. I will transfer to McKinley with you."

Kurt jumped up and down erratically, arms high in the air.

"Geez, you're like a puppy!" Blaine laughed. "Listen, there's one more thing. I feel really bad ditching out on the Warblers so close to Regionals."

"So let's give them one more opportunity. Sing a song to show them what we could be as a group. And if they can't see the wisdom in changing their routine a bit, it's not our fault when they lose."

"That's fair." Blaine still looked troubled. "I cannot believe you convinced me. I am such a sucker."

Kurt smirked at him. He suddenly noticed that they were standing very close to each other. Another one of these moments, Kurt thought, looking down into his eyes. He reluctantly moved away, pretending to fixate on the end of his tie. No weird stalker stuff in Blaine's room. That was his rule. He hoped he hadn't crosses a line by being too physically affectionate tonight.

"So just to be clear, Kurt, we are going to leave our cushy private school, our kick ass uniforms, and your favorite canary in order to stand up to a bunch of thick-skulled bullies and sing showtunes while skipping down the dirty hallways of McKinley High. Possibly while you wear fake eyelashes."

"You can even wear those gaudy pink sunglasses of yours."

"Okay, that's the last straw." Blaine suddenly pounced, knocking Kurt down and ruffling his hair vigorously.

"I'll get split ends!" Kurt screamed. "We made a deal, no grappling outside of class!"

"I made a deal not to grapple in your room," Blaine said grimly as they rolled and squirmed across the floor. "But you have insulted my fashion sense. The punishment is twenty minutes of roughhousing."

It ended up being more like ten minutes since Luke's return brought them to a shamed halt (although he thoughtfully only rolled his eyes and said nothing). With a pact struck to plan their exit strategy the next morning, Kurt returned to his room.

His heart felt light, and he fell asleep with the pleasant memory of Blaine's rough hands running through his hair. He closed his eyes and pretended Blaine was still there, caressing him, until he drifted off to sleep.

_Give it to me one more time_

* * *

_Next: (Under Pressure) Kurt, Blaine and Pavarotti give their swan song to the Dalton Warblers. Might be slightly delayed due to Christmas. Have a happy holiday everyone!_


	7. Under Pressure

_Author's Note: I hope you had a great Christmas! Thank you very much to new followers and new reviews! This chapter was harder to edit due to post-holiday laziness, but I tried to encourage myself by remembering the nice things you all have said. Also, I'll feel pretty silly if I bothered to write all of this and never post it._

_This song is one of my favorites. Your link is:_ www. Youtube .com /watch?v=a01QQZyl-_I

_You might want to start it when they start singing._

* * *

**"Under Pressure"**

"Invitations?"

"Slipped under their doors this morning."

"Pavarotti?"

"Looks fabulous?"

"Attire?"

Blaine slipped out from the bathroom. He was dressed in white: shoes, pants, shirt and vest. Only his hot pink bowtie stood out. Kurt felt his heart pound erratically. Funny how a little splash of color could make a man look _so_ fine.

"Acceptable. Dare I say, dapper."

"Not so bad yourself." Kurt had chosen a simplistic black tuxedo by Ralph Lauren. He had hoped that Blaine would like it. He did seem to fancy traditional formal wear.

The nerves of the day's activities were distracting Kurt from any detailed flirtations, however. "Thanks," he said simply. "Let's go then!"

But… Blaine wasn't leaving. He paced the space between Kurt's bathroom and bed, fiddling with his hands.

"I'm…" Blaine began, faltering. "I'm scared. I don't know how to do this."

"Which part?"

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed. "I don't know if I can perform under these conditions. They aren't exactly going to like it."

Kurt smiled encouragingly. "You aren't doing it for them. You're doing it for you."

Blaine looked him directly in the eyes. "I've spent years building my perfect relationship up with the boys at Dalton. They think I am really cool, you know? To sing a song like this is… difficult." He looked away, back at his hands. "It's personal."

"That's what gives it power," Kurt told him. "You think about the words, and the rhythm, and how it makes you feel. And you _sing_ it. Your feelings. Your heart."

Blaine slowly smiled. "How'd you get so smart at your age?" He grabbed his boombox and walked to the door, but as he left he looked back. "You're wrong though. I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for us."

Us. The word filled Kurt with a longing he didn't want to acknowledge, afraid he was reading too much into it. So he distracted himself with a goodbye to his very special canary. Kurt bent down and affectionately blew a kiss at Pavarotti's cage. "I'll miss you, Pav," he said, poking a finger through the bars. The bird stopped cleaning his feathers and chirped, pecking lightly at his hand. Kurt gingerly lifted the cage. It was time to go.

* * *

They stood before most of the student body. Many of them held the invitations which they had delivered in the dormitories early this morning. Excitement was high as the crowd chatted and peered curiously. The council and the rest of the Warblers were especially on edge.

"Violating dress code, assembly without permission, improper use of school printers... I don't think I have ever seen someone break so many rules at once," David said. "Honestly, I'm impressed."

"Pavarotti is PINK," Wes exclaimed in horror. "You dyed him PINK."

"It's the new 'in' thing for feathered mascots," Kurt said. They hadn't dyed him entirely pink; it would have been dangerous to get too close to his eyes or mouth. But the colored wings popped nicely against his usual yellow.

Blaine clapped his hands and brought the group to order before any more shocks could be delivered.

"Listen. Kurt and I have a special performance we'd like to give to you. It's an expression of some things we've been through, and are still going through. Thank you for listening."

He paused and Kurt could physically see Blaine steady himself. "This might be the last time you hear from us for awhile. As some of you know, I came to Dalton for a better education and a better life. Because some of things that make me who I am are hard for others to understand. But I have always regretted letting others make a decision for me, even though I've enjoyed my time here. And so, even though I will definitely miss you all, I wish to transfer to McKinley High with Kurt Hummel and try to redeem myself. In my own eyes."

The boys were respectfully silent, but there was confusion on their faces.

"And the Warblers?" Wes asked when no one else dared.

"We invite the Warblers to listen to our performance with that in mind," Kurt told him. "If you think it's something you'd like to do for Regionals, then we will consider staying." He paused; they had already turned in their transfer paperwork, and this stunt would likely have gotten them suspended or worse, so this wasn't actually something that he had much control over.

Kurt continued on, for their benefit. "But I'd like to remind you all that to the Warblers, it doesn't matter if you win or lose the next competition. To New Directions, past losses have meant the withdrawal of our funding, the disbanding of our club, and a lot of pain for students less fortunate than you. So I hope you don't see this as an act of betrayal, but an act of goodwill placed elsewhere."

Murmurs from the crowd. Blaine set up his boom box on the piano. Blaine played along with the piano as the first few measures of 'Under Pressure' played out. They sang. And though they had never planned it, Pavarotti sang too.

_Pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for_

At first, Blaine sounded timid. He was still within the range expected of him as lead to the a cappella group.

_Under pressure, that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two, puts people on streets_

So Kurt pushed his whole heart into the performance. He thought of the fear that brought him to Dalton. Of the stress placed on him by the decisions of others. Of the hopelessness he had felt when he didn't think he had a choice in his own future.

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming... let me out!_

"If you're gay, your life is just going to be miserable." That's what they had told Blaine before he transferred to Dalton. These words came back to Kurt's mind as he watched Blaine gain confidence. He circled the piano and stood next to Kurt as they continued

_Pray tomorrow, takes me higher  
__Pressure on people, People on streets_

Kurt sang loudly and clearly, and Blaine's voice matched his. No longer self-aware, he was reaching new levels with his voice.

_Chipping around, kick my brains round the floor  
These are the days, It never rains but it pours  
People on streets, People on streets_

Blaine had appeared to him, very much like a teenage dream. A perfect, confident gay man who was well-mannered and charming. But seeing him now, Kurt realized who Blaine really was. And the realization was breathtaking.

_It's the terror of knowing, what this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming... let me out!_

His voice had passion Kurt had never heard from him before. He could see suffering on Blaine's face. Humilations they had never talked about. His own fear. His shame at running.

_Pray tomorrow takes me higher, higher, higher  
Pressure on people, People on streets_

Suddenly the song became hushed and Kurt let Blaine ride out the delicate part on his own.

_Turned away from it all, Like a blind man  
Sat on a fence, but it don't work_

Kurt's voice kept up almost on auto-pilot. He had held these pent up emotions for so long that they flowed easily from him. He focused on the subtleties of Blaine's performance and they watched each other. He was seeing now how Blaine must see himself, and what he saw was… protective. Nurturing. Blaine had wanted to be someone that Kurt would idolize. And he had.

_Keep coming up with love, But it's so slashed and torn  
Why, why, why?_

Now Kurt could return the favor. He could bring Blaine into a world that wasn't perfect, but dammit, it had love. And chaos. And loud, epic duets.

_Love, love, love, love_

And Kurt realized that this might be the moment he really, deeply fell for Blaine. It wasn't just a crazy crush on a hot guy that flattered and sang to him. Blaine wasn't what he pretended to be to the Warblers or to the audience. He was a lot more than that.

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_

He was at times painfully insecure, haunted by a past that he regretted. Afraid to really shine and be himself. Concerned that he wasn't tall or handsome enough, or straight enough, to fit in with those around him. And so he had taken to nurturing Kurt, trying to convince him to be more than Blaine thought he could be.

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

Kurt was going to show him what they both could be.

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

He felt a tear spill from his eye, because at this moment he was singing with his full heart like he had hardly ever done before.

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love?_

In the space of one song, Kurt had felt the stress and oppression of the last year leave him. He had faced some revelations about himself. And about Blaine.

_Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_

Kurt was far from perfect. He was stubborn, selfish, and strongly opinionated. But Blaine had wanted to be his friend despite these things.

_Cos' love's such an old fashioned word_

I love you, Kurt thought to him, as he watched the other boy rage, eyes closed as he threw himself into each note. You don't have to be perfect. I love you better this way. Subtly complicated. Scared, but brave.

_And love dares you, to care for people on the edge of the night_

Impulsively, Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and they raised their free hands to the sky. Not too long ago, Blaine had been against dramatic gestures during performances. Now, he squeezed back and Kurt felt raw confidence surge through him with their touch.

_And love dares you, to change our way of caring about ourselves_

They built to the finale of the song and faced each other for this last part. Kurt saw the determination in Blaine's eyes and he knew they were going to be okay.

_This is our last dance_

They would find a way to make Karofsky and the others leave them alone.

_This is our last dance_

This was a chance to break free from the opinions of others and be themselves, without judgement.

_This is ourselves_

Free from what the mainstream media thought they should be.

_Under pressure_

Free from what their friends and family thought they should be.

_Under pressure_

Free from their own doubts and insecurities.

_Pressure_

Free, they bowed to an audience they had barely noticed. And the Dalton boys showered them with cheers and applause.

* * *

The room began to clear, but the Warblers stayed behind. Wes and David consulted each other in whispers.

"We are going to take a brief recess to discuss," Wes said, leaving the room.

In their absence, the other boys were confused and chatty. Several came up to compliment the performance, but others seemed concerned.

When no one seemed to be particularly fixated on them, Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. They had embraced before, but never this intimately. The surprise of it paralyzed Kurt momentarily, but the warmth of his arms was comforting. It was like being wrapped in a protective blanket that smelled vaguely of aftershave. Kurt closed his eyes in appreciation. It was over with too soon.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I can't promise I won't prance back to Dalton the first time I get a slushie in my face, but I'd never have had the courage to do this without you."

"I was going to say the same thing," Kurt whispered. He wondered how he would ever tell Blaine how he felt now, when he couldn't before. But that was a challenge for another day. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling, until the council's reappearance forced them back into reality.

The room waited while Wes cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"I know you think of me as a bad guy, Kurt, but you just don't understand the full scope of our team dynamic. We'll be sad to see you go, but we have to think about the full group."

"Were you at least a little impressed? It's different isn't it?" Blaine asked.

""It was beautiful," David said. "I'm sorry, man. We can't go against protocol."

Blaine and Kurt nodded. It was what was expected. The Warblers rushed forward and shook Blaine's hand, then Kurt's.

"No hard feelings," Luke told Blaine with a wink. "I plan to take all your solos and really piss you off at Regionals."

"Wow, good to know," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I guess you were a better spy then we originally thought," David said as he smiled to Kurt warmly. "You snuck into our group in plain sight and stole our soloist from under us!" Kurt appreciated the kindness behind his words.

Blaine packed up the boombox and was only waiting for him now. But there was one thing Kurt had been dying to do before he left. A final symbolic gesture.

"See you at Regionals, Warblers," Kurt said. "Me and my voice are out of here." He turned to Wes. "Wes, I don't think you're a bad guy. I think you just need to lighten up a little. Live outside the box. For example…"

And Kurt opened Pavarotti's cage and let him fly away. He knew full well that the bird would return on his own in twenty minutes or so. But Wes didn't.

"KURT! Somebody, get that bird back! The Warbler canary bloodline has to live on!"

It was the most excitable he had ever seen Wes as the boy and several others climbed desks and chairs. Pavarotti cheerfully tweeted from the wooden roof rafters.

Farewell, Pav, Kurt thought to him. And he and Blaine went to their rooms to collect their luggage.

* * *

_Next: (Now I'm Here) Kurt and Blaine transfer back to McKinley, but will New Directions welcome them so quickly?_


	8. Now I'm Here

_Author's Note: I think this is the halfway point of the story. Still trying to get this done as soon as I can! February seems pretty close now, doesn't it? Thanks so much for the continued support. I'm sorry to sound redundant but I really mean it. I know this story is a little unconventional and doesn't have a lot of fan service so it makes me very happy when people do like it. :D_

Official Listen Along link: www. youtube .com /watch?v=3OSd17ko3O4

* * *

"**Now I'm Here"**

Figgins cleared his throat and stopped shuffling the paperwork. "Everything appears to be in order. You boys are officially students here as far as I'm concerned. Do you have any questions?"

"Is it too late to sign up for Intramural Sports in Poetry?"

"Blaine, we do not have such a class here. You can sign up for Advanced Fingerpainting or Health 3 as your elective."

Kurt promised they could do the rest of the old curriculum together as he escorted his saddened friend out the door.

Ms. Pillsbury also called them to an introductory meeting to go over their records. "Kurt, of course we are happy to have you back. And it's very nice to meet you, Blaine." She paused to close the door, then faced them seriously.

"I noticed that your record has some… similarities to Kurt's, Blaine."

"It's okay Ms. Pillsbury. Kurt and I both know we are gay. We don't have to be politically correct here."

She seemed startled and distracted herself. By wiping her wedding ring vigorously with a wet napkin. "I mean, you have a history of bullying."

Kurt glanced at the folders, but from the other side of the desk there was no way to read them from this angle. How bad was Blaine's bullying? They hadn't really talked about it.

"That's also true," Blaine said, suave as ever. "But Kurt and I know that prejudice is just ignorance. We believe peaceful resistance will show them that they can't pick on us anymore."

They both radiated pleasant, trustworthy smiles until she believed them. No reason to worry her with their elaborate battle plans unless they were caught.

Sue Sylvester detained them in her office. She demanded blood samples.

"Is this an HIV screening?" Kurt complained. "Because that's illegal."

"I'm not interested in your STDs," Sue countered, pointing at Blaine. "I need to know if that one is half-hobbit. Or worse, related to Will Schuester. I spot curls under all that product, soul sister."

Finally, they were released and allowed to go to glee practice. Backs pressed against the wall, Kurt and Blaine snuck up to the open door and listened.

"So you do know how to spy," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. His breath sent chills down Kurt's spine.

"Don't do that! And we aren't _spying_, we're just preparing for our dramatic entrance."

It was mad chaos within. As usual.

"Stop screaming, Santana! It is simply a fact that we win when _I _do a solo, and your solo resulted in a tie!"

"Rachel, I'm going to key your car! And then your face!"

"Do either of you remember when Tina and I did 'Dog Days Are Over'? And it was awesome? Argue all you want, but we got the next solo."

"Again, nobody is listening to Puckerman. Mercedes and Lauren need to back me up on doing 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. It's going to be EPIC!"

The next shouts were completely garbled. Scraping metal as chairs were slung and knocked over.

"Oh my god," Blaine said. "Are they gang members?" Kurt shushed him.

Finally Mr. Schuester got them under control. "These are all good suggestions guys, but you have to be unified if we're going to win Regionals! We need something to boost our team morale. We need a secret weapon."

"Now." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and they slid into the room. Literally... Kurt could wear his Heelys freely at McKinley.

"How about two?" Kurt said as casually as he could muster.

"Kurt!" The group was standing and shouting once again.

"You're not wearing your blazers!" Rachel said cautiously.

"That's because we are both McKinley students now," Blaine said. The group began gossiping loudly amongst themselves.

"Kurt and I had some unfinished personal business at this school. And we'd be delighted to perform with New Directions while we are here."

"That is dope," Artie raised the roof with his palms.

"Hey, Blaine! Long time no see!" Sam galloped to them and shook his hand vigorously.

Blaine was cordial, but his mouth was a flat line. "Good to see you too. Still as tall as ever."

Height envy, Kurt thought. He made a mental note get that under control.

"If Kurt is back, can I be dismissed?" Lauren asked. She was ignored.

"Whoa, leave it to me to crash your fluffy reality, but what about the fact that you ditched us?" Santana scoffed. "Isn't anyone pissed about that? What if you just leave again?"

"Even though this was my suggestion, I have to be suspicious as well," Rachel admitted.

Most surprisingly, Mercedes was also stern. "I have to agree, Kurt. This is just like the Jesse thing last year. Your bromance could be blinding you to some nefarious plan."

"Guys, it's _me_," Kurt said, aggravated. "If we need to sing our way into your trust, so be it! Brad!"

Kurt snapped his fingers and the piano began to play.

_Here I stand (here I stand)__Look around_

Blaine harmonized the background vocals, pacing behind Kurt with a charming smile.

_around around around around  
__But you won't see me (but you won't see me)_

Kurt beckoned to the members of New Directions. Finn grinned and stood to dance. He already knew about this since Kurt had moved back in a couple days ago.

_Now I'm here (Now I'm here)  
__now I'm there (Now I'm there)_

Sam left his chair and got in line with the other guys, picking up a guitar leaning against the wall. That was two down. Blaine and Kurt took the next lines together, back to back. Kurt already felt more relaxed then he had at Dalton.

_I'm just a ... just a new man  
Yes you made me live again, wow_

Kurt mimed an air guitar as Sam played the solo. Blaine went straight for Santana, kneeling and spreading his arms wide dramatically.

_A baby I was when you took my hand  
And the light of the night burned bright_

Santana mimed knotting a tie, silently asking about Dalton. Blaine continued, holding her hand in his as if he was about to kiss it.

_The people all stared didn't understand  
But you knew my name on sight_

Santana acquired; she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

_Ooh whatever came of you and me  
America's new bride to be - ooh, don't worry baby I'm safe and sound_

Kurt pointed to Tina, and she ran to the piano on cue. Four down.

_Down in the dungeon just peaches 'n' me_

The other boys crouched around Kurt as he elongated the next two lines, slowly building to a crescendo of sound and movement. To the side, he could see Mr. Schuester beaming at them.

_Don't I love her so  
Yes you made me live again, yeah_

Blaine offered his hands as footrest and launched Kurt on top of the piano. Mike and Brittany leapt forward in a vibrant dance.

_Yeah, ooh, a thin moon me in a smoke-screen sky  
Where the beams of your lovelight chase_

Lauren rolled her eyes and stood up, snapping to the beat. Seven glee members on board.

_Don't move, don't speak, don't feel no pain  
With the rain running down my face_

As they improvised their dance moves and harmonies, Kurt felt full of confidence and adrenaline. Maybe it was the power of their talent. Or maybe it was the glares from Brad since he hadn't left the top of the piano yet. Puck must have been feeling something as well; he scooped Quinn up and deposited her on the floor in a fairly graceful move.

_Your matches still light up the sky  
And many a tear lives on in my eye_

Suddenly Artie's voice cut in, bringing his unique deep sound to the song as he wheeled himself into the fray.

_Down in the city just Hoople 'n' me_

Kurt couldn't help but glance at Blaine. He seemed alive, now. Like normal, out of school Blaine. His bright eyes and smile encouraged Kurt that they had made the right decision.

_Don't I love him so  
Ooh, don't I love him so_

Rachel stood, tentatively, joining the group. Her eyes met Kurt's and he sang to her until she sang back:

_Whatever comes of you and me  
I love to leave my memory with you_

With so many voices harmonizing now, the song grew quite strong. But Kurt, still on his perch on the piano, was leading them all. Eleven glee members convinced.

_Now I'm here (Now I'm here)  
Think I'll stay around around around around around around_

Mercedes was still waiting for an invitation to join. Kurt wondered if she was playing, or actually serious. Had she been lonely without him around? Or with Blaine taking so much of his attention away?

There was still time to make it up to her. Kurt leaped off the piano into a front roll, landing on his knees at her feet. The aikido practice had taught him a few useful performance tricks as well. Kurt offered his hands to Mercedes. The rest of the group let him sing alone, with Blaine taking the echo just like they had began.

_Down in the city justa you 'n' me (down in the city justa you 'n' me)  
_

All voices were silent now. Brad played a tiny swell of notes as they watched her.

"_Don't I love you so_" she sang carefully, a smile broadening on her face as she took Kurt's hands in hers.

As the music and the melodies built back up in volume, Mercedes danced erratically with Kurt. She sang the last line of the song just for him, and he knew they were going to be even better this time around. Both the group, and their friendship.

_Go, go, go, little Queenie_

Without even looking she gestured to Rachel and Santana, and the three of them took the final note up and down a few scales, bringing the room to a huge amount of applause and happy laughter. It was a few minutes before it died down enough for Blaine to speak.

"Wow," he gasped. "That happens every week?"

"That's what you've missed," Kurt said with a wink, "at Glee."

* * *

_Next: (We Will Rock You) Kurt and Blaine deploy their anti-bully tactical strategies._


	9. We Will Rock You

_Author's Note: Happy New Year! It looks like I'm getting slower at editing rather than faster. Bear with me! I'm determined to get this done before any more spoilers come out and invalidate any of my upcoming jokes :O_

_Anthem time! Your listening link: _www. youtube .com /watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk

* * *

**"We Will Rock You"**

The slushie ice flew through the air, freed from its cup by a well-practiced elegant upward thrust. Its trajectory would land it squarely on the approaching boys that had just rounded the corner.

At least, maybe a few months ago it would have.

Kurt swung an arm in front of Blaine and they scooted back and swung the umbrella open. The slush slapped harmlessly against their clear vinyl shield. As it slid down. Kurt could see Karofsky's face, framed by two others, looking quite a bit shocked.

This was the first time he had been eye to eye with Karofsky since his initial transfer to Dalton. His first thought was to flee as a wave of panic struck him. But then-

"Courage," Blaine whispered just in time to help Kurt regain his composure. Where the attackers could not see, Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm hard.

Then he lowered his umbrella, fixed his best grin onto his face, and as they sauntered by, said, "Rains often this time of year, doesn't it?"

_Buddy you're a boy  
__make a big noise  
__playin in the street  
__gonna be a big man some day._

There was an impact with Kurt's back, then a scream of pain. Not Kurt's. Azimio was clutching his hand in shock. "What the hell is that?"

"Sorry," Kurt called out as they left. "Bulletproof vests covered in sharp metal spikes are totally in lately! Got one on under this jacket! Maybe you should lay off the touchy-feely for awhile!"

_You got mud on yo' face__  
__you big disgrace__  
__kickin your can all over the place_

Another attempt bit the dust at lunch. Kurt used his Heelys skills to duck under a much less gracefully thrown plate of mashed potatoes. Several students actually noticed this time, gossiping and snapping pictures on their cell phones as Coach Sylvester stormed over.

"Karofsky! Stop wasting starch! Ireland's next potato famine is around the corner!" Sue stormed after the football player, stopping only long enough to nod towards Kurt as she passed.

And so, the first full day back at McKinley was successfully bully-free.

"Kurt," Blaine called out as they left the school at the end of the day. "I'm so excited I want to do something totally gay right now. Like eighties movie gay."

And so Kurt and Blaine performed a running, jumping high five on their way to their cars.

_singin':__  
__We will, we will rock you__  
__We will, we will rock you_

The next day, Karofsky waited until Kurt was facing his locker before sneaking up on him. He was very surprised when a small rotating police light emerged from Kurt's hat and it began to talk to him.

"KAROFSKY ALERT," the hat said. (In a voice which the trained ear would recognize as Blaine pinching his nose.)

"Oh, you again," Kurt said, turning around smugly. "I wouldn't get too close to me, if I were you. See this isn't just any designer houndstooth fedora. It has a camera and depth sensor in it. Attacks from behind are not only detected, but recorded."

Kurt held up his phone. "And I can sound your special alarm from this, too."

Karofsky's face contorted in a variety of emotions. Just leave me alone, Kurt thought, internally terrified. Please get the hint and leave me alone.

The hockey player walked away and Kurt sighed in relief.

_Buddy you're a young man,__  
__hard man, shoutin in the street__  
__gonna take on the world some day_

That night Blaine helped him set up the live stream. BullyCam was a hit with students who were able to watch it from their iPhones. Tina rallied some interest through twitter and one video of Karofsky's face became an internet sensation overseas. He didn't seem to enjoy this new fame as many of the uninvolved students became very interested in harassing him. Even more helpful, seeing Kurt in his houndstooth fedora prompted hopes of stardom in the crowds. Students would crowd around him to make faces into the back of his head. They provided a natural protective barrier that the bullies had a hard time getting through. Now that he wasn't an easy target anymore, many of them moved on, bored with him.

During lunch, Blaine liked to wear the hat backwards and ask people what they thought of celebrities, movies, and music. BullyCam's popularity continued to skyrocket.

_You got blood on yo' face__  
__you big disgrace__  
__wavin your banner all over the place_

A week later, the football players would sometimes be rude, but were much more scarce. Finn hailed down Kurt in the halls.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"It's actually better," Kurt said with a smile.

Finn smiled too. "They don't bother talking about you anymore. But everyone else does. This anti-bully stuff is way cool." He paused. "I also had something to say to you, Kurt. I want you to know that I am still here for you, if you ever need me."

Kurt felt something warm and tingly. A year ago, in the depths of his Finn obsession, this moment would have been in the top 10 of his life. Now, it was great, but he was also really okay with having an awesome platonic relationship. Had he really changed that much? And if his overwhelming crush for Finn could cool, maybe he could eventually learn to love Blaine as just friends?

As if telepathic, Blaine's arm appeared around Kurt's shoulders. (At least, Blaine attempted to put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. The height difference made this a struggle so he settled for looping his right arm through Kurt's left.)

"What are you guys up to?" Blaine had a bright smile on his face but he was looking at Finn kind of weird.

"Just brother stuff," Finn said with a small smile. He turned down a different hallway and left them alone.

Kurt watched Blaine, who in turn was watching Finn leave. As he tried to read Blaine's face, he felt a touch of anxiety. What kind of look was that? More height envy? Or was he… attracted to Finn? What was Blaine's type of guy, anyways?

Before Kurt could drive himself mad over nothing, Blaine's eyes shifted over to his and he smiled. And Kurt felt himself settle down again.

_singin':__  
__We will, we will rock you__  
__We will, we will rock you_

A few days after that, Kurt dropped his guard.

It was sort of Blaine's fault. They had stayed up all night on the phone and had accidentally fallen asleep on the line. When Kurt's alarm had gone off he had immediately wigged out about whether Blaine had heard him snore or WORSE, talk in his sleep. So he had hung up and rushed out of the house, forgetting his hat and his armor. By the time he arrived Kurt found himself just sweating in his car, afraid to enter the school.

Responding to a frantic text, Blaine walked him in. "It's going to be fine," the older boy soothed, holding his hand as they entered the building. "I'll be extra vigilant."

When Kurt still didn't smile, Blaine whipped out his pink sunglasses and slipped them on, sticking his lower lip out a bit. "Don't I look trustworthy?"

"Hardly," Kurt grumbled, but a smile etched its way onto his face nevertheless.

The attack happened after 4th period. Kurt heard a breath behind him and turned around just in time to see Karofsky swing his fist. He opened his mouth to cry out, but it was his attacker who screamed first as a spray of liquid coated his face.

_Buddy you're an old man__  
__poor man, pleading with you eyes__  
__gonna make you some peace some day_

"What the fuck! Ow! You!" Karofsky blinked across the hall, where Blaine leaned against the lockers, casually tossing a hairspray can up and catching it over and over.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. You know I was just doing a touch up and I must not have been looking where this thing was pointed!" Blaine spread his hands in a defenseless gesture. Kurt couldn't help himself; he scrambled over to Blaine, trying not to cower.

"Please, Karofsky, just leave us alone," Kurt said as steadily as he could. "I'm not going to ruin your life. Stop trying to ruin mine."

"You guys, you just- Aagh!" Dave looked like he was likely to cry rather than attack.

"We could still talk you know," Blaine said. He reached an open hand to Karofsky. For a millisecond, the other boy looked like he might take it.

Then he spat in it.

Kurt produced a moist towelette and wiped at Blaine's palm once Karofsky was done storming down the hallway.

_You got mud on yo' face__  
__big disgrace__  
__somebody better put you back into your place_

"Why do you keep trying with that monster?" Kurt asked.

"Because he's not one. I need him to know there's at least one door open here." Blaine looked twitchy, somehow. His mouth was twisted up slightly.

"But… that was still terrifying." Blaine started to take deep breaths. "I'm a better actor than I thought."

"You were really cool." Kurt wanted to say more. But didn't. Because about some things he was still a coward. "A plus plus. Would hire as a bodyguard again," he finished lamely.

"Upgraded to bodyguard, huh?" Blaine smiled and this time went for looping their arms together first. "Seems like I'll have to be stuck to you all day and night. Sucks for your love life."

Kurt wasn't about to complain about that.

That night, Blaine's mom made peanut butter cookies and Kurt stayed over late playing Rock Band with Blaine, Finn and Blaine's dad. It was fun, carefree and easy. Kurt felt like things were getting a whole lot better on all fronts.

And everybody sang:

_We will, we will rock you__  
__We will, we will rock you__  
__We will, we will rock you_

* * *

_Next: (One Vision) Prom Fever takes over McKinley High, and Kurt realizes his time has come._


	10. One Vision

_Author's Note: Yikes! I took out a chapter because it was giving me serious writer's block. In addition, I had a lot of trouble with stats. It wasn't until yesterday or so that I could even see any hits, so it was like no one looked at it. Thank goodness for my two reviewers and the people who added story alerts, or I would have assumed nobody was reading it at all! ;_;_

Listen to this! www. youtube .com /watch?v=5cuXasbjhT8

* * *

**"One Vision"**

Several blissful weeks had past at McKinley for Kurt and Blaine. They sometimes required quick getaways, but so far, Kurt was feeling great about life. His time at Dalton was beginning to seem like a dream, as if he and Blaine had always been living like this.

His Pavarotti dream seemed even more distant to him. At least, until one bland morning when Figgins made a PA announcement during homeroom.

_God works in mysterious ways, mysterious ways_

"Attention! Students we have some information regarding the official rules for Prom committee."

Kurt's heart began pounding hard in his chest. He felt foolish. Just because he had dreamed something didn't mean that it would come true. Of course there would _be_ a prom this year.

"Due to increased budget cuts, we will be having one schoolwide Prom this year. That means students in all years can attend and participate in Court."

Gasps through the room. Kurt saw Quinn slap herself. No sophomore class was usually allowed at Prom, much less eligible for Court.

"There will be two positions this year. Prom King and Prom Queen. Any student is eligible for these positions. The results will be decided by popular vote at the Prom itself."

Prom King, thought Kurt. Prom. King.

The rest of the day passed in a haze. Blaine didn't even ask him what was wrong as he sat staring blankly into his salad at lunch. And glee club was even worse.

"Okay, clearly you are all too distracted to focus on what I was going to teach, so let's talk about it. Who is interested in participating in Prom Court?" It didn't take Mr. Schuester long to give up on them.

"Finn is in," Santana said. But Finn was less sure.

"Uh, yeah, it would be cool. If someone voted for me. But I'm not really in a competitive move these days."

She rolled her eyes as hard as she could. Rachel was glaring so hard she was leaning out of her seat. It must really suck to be Finn sometimes, Kurt thought.

"We're in!" Sam jumped to his feet and Quinn soon followed, clapping and jumping up and down. "My Star Trek alter ego is Captain Kirk. He was the youngest starship captain in history, and according to his autobiography, also Prom King."

"O…kay. Anyone else?"

"I was Queen of a family of garden gnomes once. But they impeached me when I couldn't protect them from the lawnmower's sharp blades." Brittany's voice became soft. "I don't deserve that responsibility ever again."

"Tina and I are cool. We've got Asian prom coming up soon."

"It's not a prom if your entire family dresses you… and attends!" Tina hissed at Mike.

"Really, no one else?"

Kurt's blood pounded in his ears. Or was more like the chirping of a Fairy GodCanary from another time? He stood. "Mr. Schuester, I would like to be nominated for Prom King."

Silence.

It was Mercedes who spoke first, of course. "Kurt, absolutely. That would be amazing!"

Rachel was on her feet too. "We could do a whole campaign. I'm going to ask my dads to sponsor you!"

Blaine clapped him on the back. "I'm in too, naturally."

"So much enthusiasm! How about we work this into our week's assignment?" Will wrote the words "King" and "Queen" in large letters on the whiteboard. "At the end of the week, we'll hold an assembly for the entire school. Glee members which are looking to showcase their talents can display them for the entire voting pool."

"I'll get started on our song selection immediately," Rachel said, pulling out a star-shaped notepad.

"Is nobody going to support us?" Sam whined.

"I'll vote for Quinn, she's banging hot and I would know."

Mr. Schuester sighed deeply. "Thanks for making discussion time awkward once again, Puck."

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Rachel sat with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes.

"Well, are there plans? I have plans!"

"As do I," Kurt said. "But why exactly are you so interested? You have an ulterior motive don't you?"

Her enthusiasm wilted slightly. "Only a little bit. I thought that Finn might appreciate my generosity to you and I could get some alone time with him if he wanted to help with the campaign."

"Ah. The truth revealed." Kurt smirked at her. "But I think I'll need all the help I can get. It'll be a miracle to pull this off."

He noticed Blaine was just idly staring at his food.

"I don't want y'all to get sassy with me again, but Blaine I WILL eat those tots if you won't," Mercedes warned. "Why are you spacing out over there?"

"Er, sorry. I'm just sort of in shock. Kurt and I had this grand plan to come back here and survive. Really show the ignorant people here that we are just normal guys that deserve to be treated with respect, you know? And it's sort of _working_. I've met so many people here. We are being ourselves and not being pushed around anymore."

He stabbed at tot absently. "If Kurt becomes Prom King, it will be like… a revolution. Like we really will have changed the way people think." Then Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled. Kurt began to dissolve in a puddle of warm feelings. "And we can do it. Together."

_One man, one goal_

"_One mission_," Mercedes sang tentatively.

_"One heart, one soul, just one solution_," Rachel countered slowly. Faces turned to them.

They looked to Kurt. He thought of Pavarotti.

And then he launched his campaign.

_One flash of light yeah, one God, one vision_

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am Kurt Hummel and I am running for Prom King!" Kurt scrambled on top of the table and Blaine pulled out his guitar.

_One flesh, one bone  
One true religion  
One voice, one hope  
One real decision  
Gimme one vision  
_

Ten rooms away, in the faculty lunch room, Will Schuester was also drumming up support.

"It's great, Will," Emma agreed. "But make sure they aren't focusing too much on the winning aspect. All the kids should feel like winners no matter what happens."

"Ha!" Sue barked. "A glee kid getting nominated for Prom King or Queen!" She paused. "I actually do not have a witty retort to back that up. It's so ludicrous on its own that I can't embellish it."

"I dunno, Will," Shannon said. "Your kids are so used to being put down. Won't they be crushed if they don't make it?"

"Be positive. Imagine if they do. How great that would be for Kurt or Sam or Quinn if the whole school acknowledges their talent."

"Porcelain is campaigning? For King or Queen?"

"I'm sure it's funny to you, Sue. But think of what it will mean to him if he gets it. This prom could be revolutionary."

Then Will sang to Shannon.

_No wrong, no right  
I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white  
No blood, no stain  
All we need is one worldwide vision_

The other teachers started to leave the room but at least Shannon seemed delighted. Emma lingered for a long time, pretending to make more coffee, but eventually ran of excuses to linger.

"You've got real talent, Will," Shannon said shyly. "It really would be great if any of your kids pull it off. I'll make sure to encourage them when I see them next."

_One flesh, one bone  
One true religion  
One race, one hope  
One real decision_

Back in the cafeteria, the mood was mostly shocked. But more of the students remembered Kurt from his BullyCam escapades then he realized as familiar faces began to stand and cheer. Mercedes pulled out the party favor bag they had prepared the night before. She began to pass out designer makeup samples. Rachel flung candy (sugar-free) and Kurt tossed out temporary tattoos of his own face. The students grabbed at the items in a frenzy, not caring what they were except that they were FREE.

_I had a dream  
When I was young  
A dream of sweet illusion  
A glimpse of hope and unity_

Kurt had a dream a few months ago. He never thought he'd be able to face bullies, or stand on a table and deliver a solo to a gaping crowd. But he was going to make his dream a reality. If he had made it this far.

_And visions of one sweet union  
But a cold wind blows  
And a dark rain falls  
And in my heart it shows  
Look what they've done to my dream, yeah_

He had never told Blaine about the dream. Well, how could he without revealing his tender feelings toward his best friend? He glanced over at Blaine's irresistable singing face, watching him play the guitar with so much energy. Maybe that day would come soon...

_One vision  
So give me your hands  
Give me your hearts  
I'm ready_

Kurt marched up and down between the cafeteria tables, singing with determination as he threw plastic packets to a sea of hands. Prom King was going to happen. And along the way, he'd just have to gather the courage to tell Blaine how he felt. He slid back to their table and faced Blaine. The boy winked back, and maybe, just maybe, gave Kurt's saucy dancing an appreciative once over.

_There's only one direction  
One world and one nation  
Yeah one vision_

Out in the corridor, Karofsky watched. A temporary tattoo of Kurt's face skidded across the floor and hit his shoe.

_No hate, no fight  
Just excitation  
All through the night  
It's a celebration  
Hey one vision one vision one vision one vision_

Nobody was paying attention to him, so nobody could say for sure what the look on his face meant. Only that he was staring very intently at the way Kurt Hummel was sashaying in front of Blaine whatshisname. And clenching his fists really tightly.

_One flesh, one bone  
One true religion  
One voice, one hope  
One real decision_

Kurt wasn't the only one making decisions that day.

* * *

As the final bell of the day rang, Rachel walked slowly down the hallway. She softly sang to herself: "_Gimme one light… gimme one hope…_"

"Hey, Finn!" she said brightly as she caught up to him.

_Just gimme  
_

"Rachel." He wouldn't look at her when he said her name. Even though it had been months.

_One man, one man_

"So, are you going to help us with the Kurt is King campaign?"

"What? You're really helping Kurt?"

"Of course I am. He's such an important member of our team and he's also… family to you, so that's important to me, of course."

Finn squinted down on her. "I think that sentence was like, a palindrome or something."

_One bar, one night  
_

"Uh, anyways, we're brainstorming ideas to help him at Mercedes' house tonight. If you want to come. There's, uh, we're going to be, there's going to be-"

_One day hey hey  
_

Don't say something stupid, Rachel thought. Be cool, just for once!

_Just gimme gimme gimme gimme_

"-_ fried chicken_!" Then she bounded away before she could scream or cry in front of him.

"Hey, thanks! I'll be there!" he shouted from down the hall, and Rachel felt her nervous butterflies slip away.

_God works in mysterious ways_

* * *

Next: (Death on Two Legs) The conflict between Karofsky and Kurt goes too far, forcing Blaine to get his hands dirty.


	11. Death On Two Legs

_Author's Note: Today was a weird sad day, that was somehow both triumphant and filled with tears! In fact, it was pretty much like the day Kurt is about to have in this chapter. So I thought I better stay up a little longer and put this out for you to enjoy. :3_

_Again, my hits messed up and say that nobody has read the latest chapter? I wish it would stop doing that :O Thankfully many of you have been nice enough to favorite/alert/review. Thanks so much, little things like that have really meant a lot to me. I want to personally thank the four reviewers of this chapter: Dorogaya, for sticking with it so long! D.H. Knightly for spending precious internet time on something like this! I hope it isn't expensive? Number1KurtHummelFan for your constant sweet support, you are too kind and your reviews have been so thoughtful. And JasonDragon64, I am very happy I could brighten your day a little. I'm also excited to see you're speculating a little bit..._

_This song is not on queenofficial's channel to my knowledge. I've heard it's because Freddie Mercury was embarrassed of it and didn't want it to reflect him as an artist. Still, it definitely gets across a lot of emotion..._

_You can listen to it here: www. youtube .com /watch?v=v4zmv1IFCOA_

* * *

**"Death on Two Legs"**

The campaign had been going very well.

Kurt and Blaine held a seminar on makeup and dress tips for the female population, and encouraged most of them to vote Hummel. Through his classmate Brett, Kurt negotiated a special performance of Radio Gaga with the stoners. Their flashy costumes and special effects were enough to trip out the group and they easily became Kurt followers. Blaine made an appeal to the Old Maids club, and soon he was meeting with them every week like their private relationship counselor. When Kurt waved to them in the hall, the adoration in their eyes really creeped him out. But he tried to look past that.

And so on a particularly sunny afternoon, Kurt had let his guard down. He was skipping through the practice fields on his way back to the student parking lot. Not a care in the world, right?

When a football struck the back of his head and knocked him to the ground.

_You suck my blood like a leech, you break the law and you preach  
Screw my brain till it hurts, you've taken all my money  
And you want more..._

At first, all he saw was white. Grass blades scratched his left cheek. _Breathe_, Kurt thought, struggling past the spots in his vision. Blurrily, he saw Coach Bieste running and whistling. But she looked awfully far away. He needed to get up. If he didn't get up, he might die.

Kurt rolled forward onto his feet just in time to see Karofsky barreling towards him. With no time to think, his hands found the wrist and elbow of the fist coming at him and he twisted to the side.

David Karofsky went flying into the dirt.

He was aware that the football team and the cheerleading team had stopped practicing. Bieste was still coming, screaming. Kurt saw Sue Sylvester as well, but she simply stood, arms crossed.

Karofsky lunged at him again. Kurt turned his shoulders away and grabbed an outstretched forearm, tilting his hips up into the throw. The football player lost his balance and fell one more time.

And then Kurt ran as fast as he could because those were the only two Aikido moves he remembered.

_Misguided old mule with your pig headed rules  
With your narrow minded cronies, who are fools of the first division_

"Get back here, you homo!" Kurt's vision was a blur of cheerleader uniforms. He fell at their feet, gasping.

"You freak! You think a pansy like you can be Prom King! More like Prom Queen, faggot!"

Karofsky had reached him. He looked up in fear, certain this was the end. Then his vision was filled with long legs and skirt hems. The Cheerios were protecting him.

"What did you say, meathead?" Quinn seethed. "What's wrong with wanting to be Prom Queen? Misogynistic much?"

"I would kill to be Prom Queen," Santana added. "I would even kill you, hockey loser. So why don't you walk away. Forever."

He seemed stunned. "Miso-what?" He looked at the girls that were slowly surrounding him. "Don't you guys think he's crazy? It's a joke, him as Prom King!"

"You are done here, Karofsky." Bieste had finally caught up and she had his hands locked behind his back before he could even notice her. "You are off the team. We are going straight to the principal. And we are calling your father."

_Death on two legs, you're tearing me apart  
Death on two legs, you've never had a heart of your own_

Then he was gone. Quinn helped Kurt to his feet. He didn't know if he was going to faint or cry. Everyone was circling him. He was grateful for Quinn's unexpected kindness as she continued to hold his arm; he wasn't sure he could stand by himself.

"Not so fragile anymore, are you, Porcelain?" Sue said as she reached the pack. "Let me know when you're ready to rejoin the Cheerios."

Now there were football players crowding as well. Kurt saw Anthony, Mercedes' sorta boyfriend, approaching. "Oh my god, man. I had no idea it was that bad. But you were really cool, dude."

"Th-thanks," Kurt breathed. All sorts of terrible feelings were washing over him. He could have died just then. He could have ended up in the hospital. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "S-sorry, I…"

"Okay, show is over!" Sue screamed in her megaphone. "You can show your respects to him later when you vote him Prom King!"

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Brittany remained standing with him a little longer, but none of them said anything. Then he realized why; they were waiting for the boys. Finn and Sam must have went to find Blaine, because suddenly the three of them were jogging across the field. Within moments, Blaine had scooped Kurt into a warm protective hug.

Once Blaine's arms were around him, Kurt sank to the ground again. All the tension was gone from his body, leaving only tears and trembles.

"Sorry. Sorry," Blaine kept repeating. "I was helping the AV club, I got caught up... I'm so sorry, Kurt..."

"He's okay," Quinn said. "Karofsky was no match for him. He's just a bit shocked."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's collarbone. If he wasn't so upset he would have been completely embarrassed to be oozing tears all over his best friend's shirt. In front of an audience, no less. Blaine stroked his hair until he was quiet.

During the silence, the other glee club members respectively returned to practice. Kurt tried to look up at him but Blaine had turned his face away, pressing his cheek against Kurt's hair.

"I wasn't there for you," he finally said.

"No. Blaine, it was fine. Blaine?"

"Don't look at me right now please." Kurt saw Blaine wipe at his eyes.

They were in silence for a few more moments before Blaine lifted his face. As Kurt suspected, his eyes were a little red. "I am so sorry, Kurt. I failed you."

"You didn't!" Kurt felt like his stomach had fallen out of his body. "I'm not mad. You've been a great bodyguard!"

But Blaine just smiled in a very controlled way. Carefully, as if Kurt might break, he cupped Kurt's face in his palm. It was the same way that Karofsky had held him when they had kissed, but this was with so much more delicacy. Kurt's mind was still spinning out of control with adrenaline but his body at least knew what it wanted. He tilted his face up at Blaine. His hands slipped to the boy's chest, waiting.

They didn't kiss. Blaine reluctantly released him and began to gather the bags and books which had scattered during the attack. Kurt found himself suddenly aware of how many people were still standing around and felt incredibly vulnerable. If Blaine had wanted to kiss him, it wasn't the right time.

If he had _wanted_ to.

"I'll drive you home," he said. "Finn can take me back for my car later."

Finn had been waiting at the edge of the bleachers. The two boys worked out all the details in hushed tones. Kurt appreciated it, but was also embarrassed by the protective treatment. By the time they reached the house, Coach Bieste had already called Burt. He and Carole were angry and it was clear a huge family discussion was about to take place.

Blaine was invited to stay for dinner, but he declined. And Kurt couldn't help but worry about what that meant.

He squeezed Kurt's hands as he left the house. "You were so strong today," Blaine told him. "I do want to stay, but now isn't a good time. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt would have been a little more reassured if Blaine would have made eye contact with him.

_Kill joy, bad guy, big talking, small fry_

* * *

The first half of the family meeting was mainly Burt screaming, and everyone else trying to rationalize.

"You can't kill him, honey," Carole rationalized. "We can't stoop to his level."

Finn took a phone call, then reappeared. "It's the principal on the phone, Mr. Hummel. They want to know when you can meet with Dave and his parents?"

"Now!"

"Dad, no!" Kurt scolded. "You need time to calm down. And you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Finn, tell him two days from now."

Burt grumbled, "But the next day we will be there and make sure that jerkwad is expelled!"

Then there was supportive hugging and words of encouragement, which just made Kurt tear up more. He had trouble sleeping that night. Blaine didn't text or call at all, which was really out of character. Kurt couldn't help letting his insecurities get the better of him while he lay alone, in the dark.

_You're just an old barrow boy  
have you found a new toy to replace me? Can you face me?  
But now you can kiss my ass goodbye_

* * *

He didn't see Blaine in the morning either. It wasn't until lunch that they reunited. But Blaine still wore a weak smile and seemed down.

"Stop worrying about me, Kurt. You're the one who suffered."

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd cheer up."

Blaine sighed. "I promise I will cheer up tomorrow, okay?" He gulped down the rest of his orange juice, making an awful face. "If the cafeteria food doesn't take its toll on me finally."

Even Glee club seemed lackluster. Everyone had heard about the attack and most didn't know what to say.

_Feel good, are you satisfied? Do you feel like, suicide?(I think you should)_

"Sometimes," Mr. Schuester said, "you should express your feelings about this kind of thing even if the person you are angry with will never know about it. Get it out. Give yourself a little catharsis. Do you need that, Kurt?"

_Is your conscience all right Does it plague you at night?  
Do you feel good feel good?_

He did.

_You talk like a big business tycoon, you're just a hot air balloon_

They listened as he sang. The song was full of vile insults and repulsive descriptions. And so was Kurt's heart. He put all his frustration towards Karofsky, Azimio and the others into his song. And his glee family listened and watched. Silently encouraging him.

_So no-one gives you a damn, you're just an overgrown schoolboy  
Let me tan your hide  
_

"Beautiful," Will said. "If anyone else would like to sing about something that has pained them, I'd love to hear it."

Rachel hesitantly raised her hand. "Mr. Schuester, I would like to sing 'It's Late' during tomorrow's practice."

Kurt couldn't help but notice Finn's side glance at Rachel. Perhaps her strategy was actually working.

* * *

When he was back home, Kurt received a text message from Blaine.

**BLAINE: Go to this link. Don't interfere unless necessary. I know what I'm doing.**

The lump of anxiety was already forming in Kurt's throat as he logged onto the computer. It was a live stream. Of the McKinley locker room.

Blaine was leaning patiently against the lockers. Waiting. Waiting for Karofsky, who entered shortly after.

_A dog with disease, you're the king of the 'sleaze'  
Put your money where your mouth is, mister know-all_

Kurt wasn't even aware he had screamed until Finn was by his side. "What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Kurt replied and they watched the screen.

"Got a death wish, homo?" Karofsky was saying to Blaine.

"Not exactly. Just came to talk." From the camera's vantage point, the audience could see Blaine's hands trembling behind his back. But he kept a cool demeanor upfront. "It's too bad they are taking you off the team. You've got skills. I'm a huge football fan."

"I don't give a shit."

"I'm a big football fan AND I'm gay," Blaine continued. "You see, gay people come in a lot of varieties. Even hockey players might be gay. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh my god, what do we do," Finn whispered. "We can't just watch this."

"He told me not to interfere," Kurt whimpered. He thought fast. "Finn. Can you drive to the school? I'll stay here and watch, and if he's in trouble I will text you immediately."

Finn nodded and crashed out of the door as fast as he could.

And Kurt had no choice but to watch the events unfolding, helpless and far away.

_Was the fin on your back part of the deal? (Shark)_

* * *

Karofsky had gotten very close to Blaine's face. "Leave me alone, queer. Or I'm going to beat all of your teeth out."

"Leave Kurt alone. You don't really want to beat him up anyways." Blaine's voice shook a little, but Kurt didn't think anyone would know unless they really knew him well. His head was tilted up and he never wavered from looking directly into Karofsky's eyes.

"You're just scared, Dave. And jealous. Jealous that we're walking around doing whatever we want and you can't." Blaine smiled, but it wasn't malicious. "But you're not alone. I keep trying to tell you. You don't have to be expelled. You don't have to go through this by yourself."

Was it working? Karofsky's face seemed to soften. Kurt clutched his cell phone tightly. He could barely breathe.

Karofsky said something very softly that the camera didn't pick up. He definitely seemed less aggressive.

"You can," Blaine said.

Dave turned his face to the ground. "At first I just wanted Hummel to notice me."

Kurt felt very alone in his room. And almost like a voyeur. This wasn't something he shouldn't be hearing.

"I just wanted him to know who I was. It's so stupid. I know. But he just kept parading around no matter how often I messed with him. He just kept ignoring me."

"Kurt doesn't hate you, he just wants peace. There are other ways to get him to talk to you."

"I'm not like you though," Dave continued. His voice was thick with encroaching tears. "He'll never notice me now. Now that you're here!"

_Death on two legs, you're tearing me apart  
Death on two legs, You've never had a heart (you never did)  
of your own (Right from the start)  
_

Karofsky slammed Blaine into the lockers, and Kurt jumped in his seat, scrambling for the phone. But Blaine's next words froze him.

"Dave, I _am_ you."

Karofsky's fists were dug into Blaine's shirt collar, noses almost touching.

"I was a football player once too. And a bully." Blaine never took his eyes off of Dave's. "I picked on a kid, made him miserable. And one day I realized why. We realized why, actually."

His school files, Kurt thought. Ms. Pillsbury wasn't just concerned about the Blaine _being_ bullied; he used to be on the other side. Kurt wished he had talked to him about this. What if he died in this display of goodwill?

"And that kid told everyone that I was a fag to protect himself. That's how I ended up at private school. I ran from a life where I was picked on every day over something I can't help. I still can't help it, Dave. And neither can you."

But, unbelievably, his campaign speech seemed to be working. Blaine put his hands on Dave's shoulders, and the other boy just sighed in relief.

"This isn't about Kurt or me. It's about Dave," Blaine said. "You have to go through this eventually. But if you do it now, we can do it together."

Then Dave Karofsky actually hugged Blaine. If he wasn't so petrified, Kurt might have been a little jealous. He couldn't believe that Blaine had actually survived without being assaulted. Kurt relaxed and even had to smile as Blaine turned to the hidden camera and appeared to wink.

But another voice spoke in the dark.

_Insane you should be put inside  
You're a sewer rat decaying in a cesspool of pride_

"Well, well, well." Azimio appeared around the corner. Kurt forced himself to look away as he frantically texted Finn.

"So you were a lady all along. Man, I thought I KNEW you."

"No!" Dave yelped, shoving Blaine away. "This guy, he's trying to seduce me or something."

"Cut the bullshit, I heard the whole thing." More football players entered the room. "We have to think of a special punishment for you."

Kurt cried out as he saw Blaine shoved to the ground and the boys began to descend. In the madness, he saw Blaine roll away under a bench, but with so many varsity jackets moving it was hard to tell what was happening.

And then the glee club boys were there and so was Coach Bieste and Mr. Schuester. The room was chaos. Kurt waited until he saw Blaine's hands grab the camera and turn it off, then he was out the door and in his car.

_Should be made unemployed, then make yourself null and void  
Make me feel good I feel good_

* * *

It takes twenty minutes to drive to school, but Kurt was at the back door of the gymnasium in ten. The room was full of people. Football players yelling and taunting, faculty members scolding. Kurt ran up to Finn, who thankfully looked unharmed.

"It's okay. They weren't after Blaine. He's with Ms. Pillsbury."

Kurt found himself looking around for Karofsky also, but the boy was missing. He ran to the guidance counselor's office.

Ms. Pillsbury and Blaine were having tea, which should have been completely absurd but somehow seemed appropriate. It would have been more dapper if Blaine hadn't needed both hands on his cup to stop it from shaking.

"Blaine!" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and visibly relaxed. He slammed the teacup back to the desk and launched himself into Kurt's arms.

"You're an idiot, Blaine," Kurt couldn't help but say. "I was so scared."

"Name calling is counter-productive," Emma chided, but she was smiling as the boys clutched each other.

"C-courage," Blaine said weakly.

"Why on earth were you filming? What kind of stupid plan was that?" Now that the shock had worn off, Kurt regained his composure. He reluctantly removed himself from Blaine's arms so that he could scold him properly. "There's a difference between courage and a snuff film!"

"The stream was my back up plan. If he got violent or uh, passionate, I would tell him people were watching and I was going to blackmail him." Blaine turned to Ms. Pillsbury. "Not actually, mind you, just threaten him a bit. Otherwise he was just going to keep coming."

Then Blaine's eyes met his again, and Kurt found it very hard to hold on to his anger. He also found his face was turning pink. In all the drama, he realized there had been a lot of emotional holding going on that they weren't talking about.

"Boys, I think everyone is impressed with your creativity and strength of character," Emma said. "But from now on, you need to let us take care of things. Principal Figgins and I already have a meeting set up with your father tomorrow, Kurt. This incident will certainly factor into that discussion."

* * *

"So, can I be your bodyguard again?" Blaine asked shyly as they left the office.

Kurt sighed. _"_That's really the best you can say right now?" They smiled at each other, but it felt like something more needed to be said. "Blaine? Your past..."

"It's just the past," Blaine said, looping his arm through Kurt's. "We have too much future together to worry about that!"

Karofsky was not expelled. His fate was worse. He was expelled for another week, but when he returned, the bullies turned their efforts against him full force. Kurt did find pity in his heart as he watched Dave being shoved and slushied day after day. But he selfishly wanted to enjoy the reprieve.

So even though the scars of this incident remained, they turned their focus back to prom.

* * *

_Next: (Princes of the Universe) Sam and Kurt duke it out. Highlander style._


	12. Princes of the Universe

Author's Note: This is the last fluffy chapter. The ones that remain after this are all very _serious business_. It looks like I will finish before the hiatus ends, which was my original goal so yay :)

Broken record time: Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts, etc! It has definitely been encouraging. My hit counter finally fixed itself as well, and I was surprised to see the number of views for this last chapter doubled from my average views before! Word of mouth? Who can say? I hope you stick with me for just a few more chapters...

Your listening link: www. youtube .com /watch?v=VEJ8lpCQbyw

* * *

**"Princes Of The Universe"**

Emma Pillsbury had been aware of the social shift at McKinley High, but she was still surprised by how crowded the auditorium had become. In fact, there was hardly an empty chair to be found, so she was relieved to see Will had saved one next to him.

"Will!" she said in greeting, waving shyly before she realized that it was the hand with her wedding ring on it.

He looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, hello Emma! Glad you could be here!"

"Yes, well, Carl is at a conference so-" she bit her lip. Why was she always talking about him in front of Will? It was so inappropriate. "Mind if I sit down?"

Will looked at the chair next to him in surprise, then back at her. "Oh, Emma, I'm sorry. I was saving this seat for Shannon. Maybe I can get one of the kids to move..."

"Oh, it's fine," Emma turned around so he couldn't see the flush of embarrassment rise in her cheeks. "I'll just sit somewhere else! See you later!"

"Did I miss something?" Shannon Bieste said cautiously as she sat down moments later.

He was watching Emma's back as she trotted away. "Nothing important," he answered. They turned to the stage, where the members of glee club were mostly gathered to give their Prom Court performance.

* * *

The stage was brightly lit and covered in instruments. On one side of the stage was Team Sam. He stood with an electric guitar slung low on his hips. A headset mike resting on his cheek was oddly boy band reminiscent. Quinn flanked him, tapping her microphone against her leg menacingly. Puck also had an aggressive scowl on his face as he leaned over Artie's wheelchair. Brittany and Santana stood in the back, hidden under black capes.

On the other side, Team Kurt was preparing for battle. Kurt dramatically drained a glass of water, staring down Sam in front of him. His free hand leaned on a long microphone stand. To his side, Blaine stood at attention next to several black instrument cases. Mike was crouched near the front of the stage, stretching. Hidden behind purple hoodies and sweatpants, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina lurked in the background.

In the middle rear of the stage, Finn sat poised over the drums. He had offered to lend his talents to the duel but didn't want to be officially in the battle.

"It's just like Highlander," Sam shouted and strummed one chord threateningly. The sound reverberated through the room, silencing the chattering crowd. "There can be only one."

"Ready when you are, McCloud," Kurt said back with steel in his voice.

They began to sing:

_Here we are, born to be kings  
We're the princes of the universe_

Despite the competitive spirit, their voices blended well together. Blaine pulled out a bass guitar and Quinn provided backup vocals. The audience was already jazzed up.

_Here we belong, fighting to survive  
In a world with the darkest powers_

In the last few months, Glee had become almost popular. Sam had been appealing to the tech geeks, the Goths and the nerds, as well as his sports friends. Quinn still had a decent amount of people who feared her from her pre-pregnancy days.

_And here we are, we're the princes of the universe_

But Kurt had been gaining a lot of attention since Karofsky had been removed from power. With the bullies attention elsewhere, he had become a hero to the underdogs. Girls came to him for fashion advice. Boys came to him for female psychology advice. He and Blaine were fast becoming rockstars on their own terms.

_Here we belong, fighting for survival_

He wanted to be Prom King. But so did Sam. Very badly.

_We've come to be the rulers of you all_

Now the crowd was stomping along with the beat. Every wall seemed to shake.

_I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings - yeah - yeah_

Kurt took advantage of his stronger vocal chords and drowned Sam out with the sheer volume of his voice. Quinn and Sam sang back, evening the balance between the two sides of the stage but now everything seemed ten times louder.

_I have no rival, no man can be my equal  
Take me to the future of you all_

Blaine switched to an electric keyboard, giving the song a more upbeat tone.

_Born to be kings, princes of the universe  
Fighting and free_

Mike spun out to the middle of the stage and began to do some kind of mixture of parkour and hip hop. Unfortunately, Sam had Brittany on her side, and she flipped her way to meet him. With her cloak thrown off, Santana also came forward to reveal their holographic silver bodysuits, which were immediately a hit with the guys in the audience. As Brittany spun and stretched, Santana produced twin batons which she twirled with surprising grace._  
_

_Got your world in my hand  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand  
We were born to be princes of the universe_

Backstage, someone (Tina, actually) turned out all the lights and switched one large spotlight in the middle of the stage. Sam and Kurt rushed forward, practically butting heads.

_No man could understand  
My power is in my own hand_

Sam and Kurt slid onto their knees, slowing down as the song entered a more emotional core. Behind Kurt, the emotional wailing of an electric violin. The audience gasped and turned their attention to Blaine. Quinn scowled.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you  
People say you've had your day_

Finally Tina, Mercedes and Rachel appeared from Kurt's side of the stage. Their costumes were black spandex with bands of electroluminescent wire; essentially, they looked like they had stepped out of Tron. In the now almost total darkness, the glow was quite bright and drew more cheers. From mikes hidden within glowing helmets, they sang in harmony.

_I'm a man that will go far  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars_

Puck leaped onto the stage and swapped something for Sam's guitar. What was that glowing thing?

"Oh please, no way," Kurt said as Sam as the lightsaber flashed into view.

Sam bellowed:_  
_

_With my sword and head held high  
Got to pass the test first time - yeah  
_

Blaine literally kicked Kurt in the ass (literally!) and pushed him towards Sam, who was now swinging the lightsaber in what had to be well-practiced demonstrations. Kurt gripped his microphone stand tightly and sang louder than ever.

_I know that people talk about me - I hear it every day  
But I can prove them wrong 'cos I'm right first time_

"Let's go!" Sam shouted. Puck spun the guitar impressively above his head, then jammed out on it. Artie began to light bottle rockets.

_Yeah, watch this man fly, wooh_

"C'mon, c'mon," Kurt screamed. Not to be outdone, he sweeped the microphone stand in front of him aggressively._  
_

_Bring on the girls - c'mon - c'mon - c'mon  
_

And then were fighting back and forth across the stage, instruments crashing but voices still ringing high.

_Here we are - here we are  
Born to be kings, we're the princes of the universe  
_

This is terrifying! Kurt though wildly as he dodged the sword repeatedly. Sam pinned his microphone stand to the floor, but in the next swell of music, Kurt had reversed the blow and sent Sam off balance.

_Here we belong  
Born to be kings, princes of the universe  
_

Quinn flung herself at the drums, causing the music to hiccup as Finn was forcibly removed and she took over erratically. Not to be outdone, Rachel grabbed her mike and hit every note two octaves higher for the end of the song.

_Fighting and free, got your world in my hand  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand_

The Glee members were now wildly circling each other and it was becoming difficult to tell who was on what side. Then suddenly, they all faced the audience, still, and together, finished the song off as one unit.

_We were born to be princes of the universe of the universe of the universe  
of the universe of the universe _

The crowd exploded with energy.

The audience left their seats, but not many left the room. Most rushed the stage to talk to the contestants.

"May the FORCE be with you," Sam shouted. Quinn clutched his arm and pretended not to hear him. Meanwhile, a sea of pink rushed toward Kurt and Blaine.

"What on earth?" Blaine said, then laughed. It was the Old Maids Club and friends, clad in pink sunglasses.

"It's spreading like a virus," Kurt groaned.

"Please let me be the surrogate mother to your children!" Lauren shouted at them.

"Lauren, that ain't cool!" Puck blurted out from the other side of the stage. The stares of several glee members appeared to fluster him. "I mean, babies are serious business. I mean, I don't care at all!"

"Wow," Blaine said. "I've seen denial before, but wow."

It seemed to take forever get through the crowd of people waiting to talk to them, but eventually it thinned. Exhausted, Kurt leaned into Blaine's arm. "So... you were pretty cool."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine looked up at him with a particularly alluring smirk. "Cooler than Sam?"

"Everyone is cooler than Sam." They paused to watch the blond boy, who was now playing Yu Gi Oh with some of his fans. On some kind of plastic arm holster.

"Seriously though, the electric violin gave me chills," Kurt continued as they began to pack up their things.

"Interesting to know," Blaine said, still with a little smile on his face.

* * *

A few nights later, Blaine emailed Kurt a video of him playing violin in his room. In sweatpants and a wifebeater. With curly sleep-rumpled hair. Kurt watched the whole thing slack-jawed. His palms were sweating. It must have been hot in Blaine's room, too, because halfway through beads of sweat were dribbling down his temple and onto his neck and this SHOULD NOT have been hot, but was driving Kurt crazy. Was this blatant flirtation, or was Blaine really that obtuse? Who sends a private bedroom performance to a friend anyways? To the song "Innuendo"!

As if that wasn't infuriating enough, at the end Blaine looked straight into the camera and said, "Miss having you just down the hall." Kurt had to scream into his pillow to alleviate himself from frustration.

He wrote over 20 email replies, deleting them one after another for being too forward. Eventually he gave up and went to sleep, restlessly, debating the ethics of using your best friend as spank material without asking permission.

* * *

_Next: (Let Me Live) Karofsky struggles to find a way to express himself to Kurt in the week before Prom._


	13. Let Me Live

Author's Note: Once again, reviewers are fabulous. Your kind words and support have really touched me. I love you guys too!

Also, I read a Glee spoiler for an upcoming episode and one of the songs I mentioned is actually going to happen! Pretty much in the same context too. :) Sadly, not one of the chapter naming songs, but it's still exciting!

The story behind this song is that it was actually released after Freddie had passed, using a 90 sec clip of his vocals. I find this amazing considering the end product.

Let Me Live link: www. youtube .com /watch?v=CoR8i_7kM-U

* * *

**"Let Me Live"**

Finn came into the choir room a little early and found an unfamiliar boy in a varsity jacket sitting at the piano. At least, he wasn't recognizable by the back of his head. As he approached, he could see that the jacket had been ripped up, with all the patches torn off and scraps of fabric hanging. He felt a knot of concern in his stomach.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and Dave Karofsky turned to look at him. Finn had almost forgot about him; after he had come back from suspension, nobody had seen him much. He looked terrible; his eyes had heavy bags under them and his hair was matted down on one side with something sticky. "What do you want?" Finn warned him, putting his bag down just in case he needed to become physical.

"Don't get all aggressive on me, Hudson. I've had enough of that lately."

Walking closer, Finn could now see the holes and stains in Dave's jeans. from the collar of his jacket the edge of a bruise could be seen, implying it extended far below.

"If you came to start trouble with Kurt, you will have to leave," Finn stated simply. "It's not right, what happened to him. Or what I guess is happening to you now."

"Hudson, I just came to ask something. You're even dumber than I am, but maybe you can tell me." Finn furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded. "Is it true that the Glee club accepts all students?"

"Mostly. Except for Jacob, but I think that was because he had Rachel's panties."

"Even me?"

Finn's silence was enough for Karofsky; he chuckled weakly and pressed a few piano keys aimlessly.

"I... don't have any place else to go. It's not like I want to be a loser like you guys, but I just thought-" Dave hiccuped a little and shifted his eyes to the floor.

Finn felt pity. "It's possible. Mr. Shuester will be glad to have you. As for the others, it might be a struggle at first. But we've all had our fights with each other. You'd just be coming in with most of your drama out of the way, right?"

"Forget I said anything. This was stupid." Karofsky stood and tried to slip past him to the door, but Finn caught his arm (and didn't miss the other boy wincing at the touch).

"Look, Glee club is actually a lot of fun. Do you think guys like Puck would bother if they didn't enjoy it? I don't know why it's considered so lame, but it's always been my dream to make it seem cool. Of course, Kurt and Blaine are doing a lot more for it than I am."

"If you want to be cool, you're better off without me," Dave chuckled bitterly.

"It's not like that. We protect each other. Like, we are all a part of a greater whole. Nobody is alone, no matter how different."

Karofsky's head snapped up at the last part. "That's what that Blaine guy said to me when we first met."

"He's pretty smart. I mean, he came from private school."

* * *

The next day, the members of New Directions assembled in the auditorium. They were surprised to see Mr. Schuester standing on the stage with Dave Karofsky. Kurt felt a momentary flutter of panic, but almost before it began he felt Blaine's hand circle his wrist and steady him. They sat in the front row and Kurt did his best to remain composed.

Dave cleared his throat. "Kurt. I said many inappropriate things to you. I did not realize how serious my actions were. I have been very stupid. And, I was scared. I didn't want to be picked on."

"You're not the only one to ever suffer here," Rachel said haughtily.

"I know," Dave looked nervously at Kurt, Blaine and Finn, trying to find some support. Blaine nodded at him. "But I'm sorry. I'm paying for it now. If there's a rock bottom of the social food chain, I hit it."

Kurt said nothing. He still couldn't look at Karofsky without feeling sick. So Dave just continued.

"I guess you can tell, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. So I..." he choked a little on the words, "I thought I might try to sing." Kurt felt his eyebrows shoot up as high as they could. "The Cheerios even asked to help," Dave continued rapidly, losing confidence.

"What can I say? I'm a fan of second chances," Quinn explained as she, Santana and Brittany lined up.

"What would you like to sing?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Let me live," said Karofsky.

_Three four  
__Ooh  
__Take a piece of my heart  
__Take a piece of my soul_

At the start, the girls sang the background vocals softly. Kurt felt the hairs on his arms stand up.

_Let me live  
__Oh yeah_

And Dave sang.

_Why don't you take  
__another little piece of my heart  
__Why don't you take it and break it  
__And tear it all apart_

His voice was shaky, but it was surprisingly good. He didn't have a lot of strength behind it yet, as he nervously scanned his eyes across their faces.

_All I do is give  
__And all you do is take  
__Baby why don't you give me  
__A brand new start_

But there was emotion pouring out of him. The struggle of being pushed down, kicked around, spat upon. All the things Dave's 'friends' had forced him through.

_So let me live (So let me live)  
__Let me live (Leave me alone)  
__Let me live, oh baby  
__And make a brand new start_

Everything he was so terrified of happening if he ever came clean about who he really was. Karofsky was living a nightmare. But it was a nightmare that Kurt himself knew all too well. He knew what it felt like to be pushed around and treated like crap. And he still had anger in his heart.

Kurt stood and sang:

_Why don't you take  
__another little piece of my soul  
__Why don't you shape it and shake it  
__'Til you're really in control_

He marched onto the stage and they stared at each other. Not with hate, exactly, but with a desire to understand. The world and the people around them seemed to fade. Only the music and their voices mattered on this stage, which seemed to contain only the two of them.

_All you do is take  
__And all I do is give  
__All that I'm askin'  
__Is a chance to live_

They were staring directly at each other. Kurt felt like he saw something click in Karofsky's eyes, and a touch of true sorrow. Did he just now realize what it had been like for Kurt? What he had really felt like?

_(So let me live) –  
__So let me live  
__(Leave me alone) –  
__Let me live,  
__let me live_

Deep in his heart, Kurt felt something. Forgiveness. Just a little bit of it. He saw real pain on Dave's face. He thought of the way Dave's father had looked at him during their meetings. And Kurt realized he had been a little selfish, too. That you can't compare personal struggle. Everyone their own road to walk.

_Why don't you let me make  
__a brand new start_

But not always alone. Blaine emerged on the other side of Dave and began to carry on:

_Yeah, and it's a long hard struggle, yeah yeah  
__But you can always depend on me_

What was Blaine's path like? Did he understand both of them more than they realized? Having morphed himself from Bully to Protector. Victim to Savior.

_And if you're ever in trouble - hey  
__You know where I will be_

Something else dawned in Kurt. Why Blaine needed so badly to be a good guy. He couldn't forgive himself. If he saved Kurt, and Dave even, maybe Blaine could save himself to.

The three of them stood were having a private, vulnerable moment on this stage. With only this song and eye contact, hours of communication seemed to happen at once.

_Why don't you take another little piece of my life  
__Why don't you twist it and turn it  
__And cut it like a knife_

Dave's voice had become bolder. He actually had quite a range; Kurt's arm hairs were chilled once again.

_All you do is live  
__All I do is die_

Blaine reached in towards him and continued:

_Why can't we just be friends-  
__"Stop livin' a lie_," they sang together and brought it even louder for the chorus.

Sam turned on his electric guitar and passed it to Blaine, who did his best to fumble out the advanced guitar solo. Catching his breath, Kurt looked around and felt touched as he saw the entire room humming, standing with hands held. His vision swam a little with forming tears.

_So let me live (So let me live)  
__Let me live (Leave me alone)  
__Please let me live  
__(Why don't you live a little)_

He stepped closer to Dave, cautiously.

_Oh yeah baby  
__(Why don't you give a little love...?)  
__Go for it baby_

All the stress and pain was just drifting away. He felt like he had been born again. Strong, knowing he wasn't alone.

_Let me live  
__Please let me live  
__Oh yeah baby, let me live_

Doing what he did best, with the courage and understanding of two boys who really knew what he felt like inside. And a room full of people who appreciated him. He caught Blaine's eye and they let Dave take the song all the way to the end.

_And make a brand new start  
__Let me live (Let me live)_

It was, after all, his moment to shine.

_Ooh yeah (Let me live)  
__Come on (Let me live ooh)_

When everything was over with, there was silence. It was, Kurt thought with some surprise, almost as if something spiritual had happened.

"Mr. Schuester?" Brittany said finally. "Maybe we should take that one to Regionals. It was pretty good."

Will smiled at her, then up at the three boys on stage. "It was better than pretty good, I think. I don't know if words can describe it."

Dave was silent. He seemed overwhelmed with the experience, looking between his hands, then to Blaine, then to Kurt.

It was Finn who spoke to him first. "Do you want to join Glee? I think after that, everyone would be glad to have you."

"Everyone?" Dave asked, and looked to Kurt. For permission. With respect. Kurt thought he might start crying. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes, everyone," Kurt replied, and he held his hand out. They shook each other's hands formally, his touch didn't make Kurt flinch, for once.

"Group hug, come on," Blaine demanded, pushing in and slapping both of them on the back. "We're gay, get friendly, geez."

It was so awkward they all laughed. Relief. Friendship. Understanding.

They had come so far.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Dave stopped by the table where Kurt and Blaine were eating.

"Kurt, I wanted you to know that I'm going to Prom, but I won't try to dance with you or be weird or anything," he said.

Blaine interjected, "Good, because I will be trying to dance with him. As weirdly as possible." Kurt shoved a hamburger in his open mouth to silence him.

"I'm going to vote for you for Prom Court," Dave continued. "I'd vote you both Prom King if it was possible." He stood awkwardly. "That's all. Thanks," he finished, and then he walked off with his head low.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Kurt spoke. "For a Neanderthal, he certainly evolved a lot in a short time."

"Indeed," Blaine said around a mouthful of hamburger. He swallowed and suddenly looked pensive. "Prom's next week, huh? Finally here."

_In your heart, oh baby_

"Yeah," Kurt said with a smile. "Win or lose, I'm glad we've come this far."

"So…" Blaine tapped a little rhythm on the table with his fingers. "Who are you taking to prom?"

_(Take another piece, take another piece)  
__(Take another piece, take another piece)_

Kurt's heart began to pound out a symphony. "Um, I hadn't put much thought in it. Since you know… I'm not dating anyone."

_Ooh please let me live_

_(Take another piece, take another piece)  
__(Take another piece, take another piece)_

It took him twenty seconds to dare to look in Blaine's direction. He was staring at Kurt, and not a very friendly stare. A sweet, kind of longing stare. Kurt's face was heating at an alarming rate.

_Why don't you take another piece  
__Take another little piece of my heart_

"Yeah. I know." Blaine looked down at the table. "I was thinking maybe we should… take Rachel and Mercedes. So they don't feel too lonely, right?"

_Oh yeah baby  
__Make a brand new start_

If it was possible to be emotionally blue-balled, it had just happened to Kurt.

"S-sure," he said weakly. "That's what any gentleman would do."

_Baby baby  
__Baby baby_

"Sure," Blaine said back, but he was just rearranging fries on his plate now. "We can ask them tonight, at Glee practice. Oh, I gotta go; promised the badminton girls team I'd get them a friendly match with some of the Dalton boys."

_Baby baby  
__Baby baby_

He didn't look at Kurt as he rushed off. What was that? Kurt thought angrily. Was that good or bad? That was the moment when Blaine could have asked him out, right? Had he done something wrong?

_All you do is take, take_

Kurt opened his phone and scrolled to an old text message. His very first one from Blaine. Courage, it said. This one nagging thing he still didn't have the courage to do.

_Let me live  
__(Let me live)_

To an empty table, Kurt vowed, "I will tell him after Prom. No matter what happens."

_Oh yeah let  
__Let me live_

Kurt had a busy week ahead of him.

* * *

_Next: (We are the Champions) The results of the McKinley High Prom Court are in! Kurt does his best to make his dream come true..._


	14. We Are the Champions

Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter. If you've stuck with me this long, I truly thank you. Getting these last two chapters finished has been much easier, and I think it's because I know that some of you really care :3

Also! I read another Glee spoiler that something which happened in a previous chapter is likely to happen (with a different song). This makes me so excited, since this entire fic was kind of my dream ending for this season :D

Your listening link is embedded in the story.

* * *

**"We Are The Champions"**

It was like a Direct-To-Disney-Channel movie: New Directions had transformed the Hummel household into Prom headquarters. Burt had offered to drive them all in the bus usually reserved for competitions, and they had plenty of sleeping bags, DVDs and snacks for the rest of the night's festivities.

But first, they had to prepare. Kurt had spent all day transforming his bedroom into a series of glamour stations: the bathroom was for dressing, the vanity was for makeup, the bed was for hair, and his desk had been converted into a manicure and pedicure factory.

As the girls arrived, Kurt scuffled around the room, checklist in hand, making sure each girl had all the essentials: appropriate underwear, pantyhose, bras, high heel cushions, earrings, even complimentary perfumes.

Blaine seemed amused by the pile of no-line panties that the girls were sifting through. They were the only two guys allowed in the room during this important ritual time. "I'm dying to know why you happened to have these," Blaine said, running his fingers over a pair.

Kurt had to force himself to not look at Blaine and ignore any sexy feelings that might distract him from their work. "None of your business," he said finally.

Tina arrived first, so she was on nail duty for the other girls. With Blaine in charge of hair and Kurt himself on makeup, they were able to get everyone ready in four hours, which Kurt thought was stellar for seven girls and two gay men.

At least until he emerged from the basement and found the boys of New Directions in their casual clothes watching Ultimate Fighting Championship with his dad.

"We have an emergency, Blaine!" he called down frantically, "Bring the flat iron! And some tweezers!"

Within the next hour, everyone had their ties on straight, their hair smoothed, their breath freshened, and their unibrows plucked.

"My, my," Carole said as she passed out cucumber sandwiches. "You all look stunning. But of course I'm not surprised after the turnout at our wedding."

As they waited for Burt to bring the bus around, Kurt spotted an opportunity to do something nice. He scooped Rachel by the waist and brought her over to where Finn was pretending to not look at her.

"Hey Finn, what do you think of Rachel's dress? A lot better than the last makeover I did for her, right?" he laughed awkwardly. That was an understatement: the dress was fabulous, a black velvet slip with an explosion of black feathers over the hips.

Finn sort of glared at him, but his eyes softened for Rachel. "You do look really beautiful," he told her.

She smiled demurely. "Beautiful enough for a dance tonight?"

Kurt thought he would have to step on Finn's foot to get him to say the right thing, but he answered just in time. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'm not going to make any promises."

"She'll be with me, so you know where to find us," Kurt said and he leaned against the girl affectionately.

As they walked away, Rachel squeezed his hand tightly. "So does this make us friends? Are do we still just do things for each other for our own benefit?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't even know what the difference is anymore." Rachel didn't reply, but he took the watery glimmer in her eyes to indicate gratitude.

There was plenty of hooting and hollering when the bus finally rolled up. Burt had the guys at the garage paint it black and silver and now it resembled an enormous stretch limo. They gladly climbed in, but somehow in the chaos Kurt ended up next to Mercedes instead of Blaine, who was arguing with Puck and Artie about the fight they had been watching.

"Kurt, I've been looking at you for a full minute. Stop gaping at him and pay attention."

"Sorry, Mercedes."

"Are you still planning on telling Blaine how you feel tonight?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"He didn't want to be my date to the prom," Kurt said sullenly.

"Were those his exact words?"

"No… he asked if I had a date, and I said no. And then he said we should take you and Rachel."

Mercedes banged her head against the seat back. "He clearly likes you Kurt, you're just going to have to make a move if he's too afraid to."

"Maybe it's better this way, Mercedes. What if we get together and then we break up? We've been through so much! I don't want to stop being friends."

"If you want to get up in that boy's pants, and I am pretty sure you do, you aren't friends right now."

He took her words into consideration as they exited the vehicle. Blaine smiled at him as he took Mercedes' arm, and they walked two by two into the gymnasium.

"You okay?" Rachel asked him, following his gaze at the back of Blaine's head.

"Just uh, mustering up courage," he told her with a smile. She squeezed his arm.

* * *

It wasn't full of paper lanterns, like his Pavarotti dream. Kurt already knew this since he was a member of the decorating committee. The theme they had chosen was Transparency, which essentially translated to fake crystals and ice sculptures. It was as beautiful as any high school gym could be.

Kurt and the others spent a few minutes greeting other friends and teachers, then he began to run supplies from the bus to the women's bathroom.

"Say, Kurt, would you care to dance?" Blaine asked, trotting up to him.

Would he ever! "I would love to! But… we have to set up the emergency table…"

"Oh. Right!" Blaine helped Kurt with the boxes he was carrying. "Perhaps when we get it up and running you'll spare me a song."

I've got a whole playlist of songs I've been preparing for you, Kurt thought to himself. But one would do for now.

Kurt and Blaine didn't spend the first hour or so dancing at all; instead they worked hard at an emergency table in front of the bathrooms, which had been set up with deodorant, shoe glue, pantyhose, makeup, toiletries. Also condoms, which were discreetly hidden under the tampons. Just in case. Kurt tried not to feel scarred when the only two people to sneak one out were Puck and Lauren.

Sometime later, Mercedes approached them after leaving the ladies' room. She seemed troubled.

"Hey, Mercedes, any chance you could watch the table for a bit?" Blaine asked her. "You see, Kurt really looks like he could use a dance-"

"I'd love to, Blaine, but I think someone might need Kurt a little bit more in there," she said, pointing at the bathroom. "There's trouble that only a makeover can fix."

The two boys looked at each other in concern. Kurt grabbed the makeup box and walked in, reluctantly.

"Is anyone in here?" The unmistakable sound of sniffling was echoing from the handicap stall.

"Hey, it's Kurt Hummel. I heard that I might be able to help in here. I'm going to come in, okay?" Kurt put a hand on the door and slowly pushed it open.

Coach Shannon Bieste was sitting on the toilet, crying softly into a wad of toilet paper. She wore a lavender evening gown with an impossibly long train of organza trailing the floor. Kurt looked her over several times before realizing that the train had been ripped in several places.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry," she said, dabbing at her eyes. "You shouldn't have to see a teacher like this." She gestured sadly to her outfit. "I don't know what I was thinking. For once I thought I could get dressed up too, have a little fun. But this body is not meant for such beautiful clothes."

The sorrow in her voice pained him. "Can you stand up?"

Coach Bieste did so, and he reached around to the back of the dress and ripped the train clean off. Ignoring her gasp, he ripped it again at the tear and discarded the shorter pieces. Then he wrapped the longer piece around her bare shoulders and tied it in an elegant knot.

"This is much better," he told her soothingly as he began to powder down her face. "The wrap will make your frame more feminine, and the train, outside of being a locomotion disaster, was aging you. Now you look much more sophisticated."

Her breathing began to calm down. "Close your eyes," he said, applying very light purple eyeshadow to her lids. "It's not much, but it will look better because its subtle. I want you to feel comfortable."

When he finished fussing over her, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. "It _is _much better," she said, grateful. "Do you think I can go out there now?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said with a smile.

They left the bathroom together and Kurt walked her back to where most of the faculty was socializing. Mr. Schuester just happened to be standing by himself, staring vacantly into his drink.

Matchmaking seemed to be his thing tonight. "Mr. Schuester!" Kurt called out. "What do you think of the alterations I've just done to Coach Bieste's dress?"

He smiled at them both. "How did you alter it?" he asked. "I can't even tell."

"Oh, Will," Coach Bieste said in a squeaky voice. It suddenly dawned on Kurt that he may be in the middle of something bigger than he realized.

"You look great, Shannon," Mr. Schuester told her, passing his drink to Kurt. "In fact, I think you deserve a dance, if I may?"

Kurt excused himself before he overheard anything that he didn't want to know.

* * *

It was dark in the room, so he was having trouble spotting Blaine in the crowd. Just when he began to feel dismay, Blaine murmured, "Now do you have a moment to dance?" directly into his ear.

"You have to stop doing that!" Kurt yelped. "It scares me!"

"But you're so cute when you get flustered," In the dim light, it _seemed_ like his eyes were focused on Kurt's mouth. Or it could be wishful thinking.

Kurt tentatively put his hand on Blaine's waist, but they were suddenly pulled apart by Sam and Quinn.

"Blaine, Bigfoot over there has been stepping on me all night," Quinn complained as she threaded her hands into his. "Let him dance with Kurt for awhile and pick up some tips. I need you to make me look good in the meantime."

Kurt barely had a second to feel bewildered before Sam had similarly scooped him up. "C'mon Kurt, let's show Quinn who the real buttertoes is between me and her!"

"Sam," Blaine said in a somewhat warning tone.

"You'll have to wait your turn!" he called out as he spun Kurt away onto the dance floor.

"Hey," Kurt said after a few more circles. "What's the real story behind this?"

"It's good for our PR in these last few voting minutes," Sam admitted. Kurt glanced around and noticed for the first time that they were surrounded by cellphone paparazzis. "Plus," Sam asked as he leaned down to whisper, "I wanted to know if you told Blaine _how you feel_ yet."

"H-how do you mean?" Kurt stammered. Sam dipped him to the delight of their observing circle. "Oh no, am I that obvious?" Kurt continued. "Does everyone know? Does he know?"

"You're pretty obvious. I think you should tell him. Get it over with."

"Sam, I was planning too, but you kind of cockblocked me back there."

"Crap, really?" Sam looked legitimately sorrowful.

Kurt sighed. "Not really. I'm procrastinating because I'm a coward."

"Is that so?" Sam spun Kurt around and caught him. "Then I believe this is going to work out in your favor."

"How do you mean?"

Sam brought Kurt in close to him so he could lean down again. Muffled screams of delight surrounded them. Kurt was now grateful for the low lighting which concealed his blushing.

"Blaine gets jealous really easy," Sam confided. "If he likes you, he's probably stewing like crazy with Quinn."

Really? "But what if he doesn't like me?"

"My Spidey Sense is telling me that's not likely."

"I don't know if nerd jargon is going to convince me," Kurt groaned. Sam led him back to Quinn, but she was mysteriously alone.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt said with a note of panic.

"He had to go to the 'bathroom'", she said, using air quotes with her fingers.

"Oh yeah, he's jealous," Sam assured Kurt. "I bet he's just pacing back and forth in there, planning his move."

"Well, maybe," Quinn said. "Anyways, we should split up for now. You two are rivals until they announce the winners." But she gave Kurt a good-natured tap on the butt as they left.

* * *

Kurt danced to calm his nerves. He danced with any girl that wanted to, and did his best to enjoy himself. He even danced once with Finn, but soon lost his attention to Rachel, the two of them apparently reconciling at a rapid pace.

"Don't wig out," Mercedes told him during a faster number. "Everything is going to be fine. Look, there's Blaine now."

Kurt almost got whiplash snapping his head around to look. It was Blaine alright, escorting a stumbling blonde lady to Principal Figgins. "Holy crap, that's April Rhodes," Kurt said in disbelief.

It was. The band died down as April and Figgins took to the stage. "Thank you, students, for your attention," Figgins said. "It is now time to announce the winners of the schoolwide Prom King and Queen. Here is a special guest, alumni April Rhodes, to give the announcement!"

Scattered applause as April sauntered to the microphone. They had likely never seen someone wear an evening gown and cowboy boots at the same time before. "This is it, you kids. The moment you've waited for all this time…"

Mercedes put her hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I'm going to throw up," Kurt whispered.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Blaine grabbed his hand and held it tight. They smiled at each other. "Please forgive me if I do actually throw up," Kurt pleaded.

"I'll dry clean our suits myself," Blaine assured him, squeezing tighter.

"First, we're going to announce the winner of Prom Queen!" April blinked at the card in front of her. "Well isn't this strange."

Strange that it's a teen mom, or strange that it's the sluttiest girl in school? Kurt wondered, staring into what remained of his drink.

"Your 2011 Prom Queen is… Elizabeth Hummel!"

Kurt dropped his cup as every person in the room turned to him.

"What is going on here?" he gasped. But the cheers and hollering was too loud and now he was being tugged towards the stage.

"Just go!" Blaine yelled and clapped his back.

* * *

_Three Hours Earlier..._

Artie had just gotten out of the bathroom to find Brittany and Becky with glum looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, hoping his girlfriend wouldn't ask him if he could dance yet.

"We're so confused," Becky sighed, showing him her Prom Court ballot. "I want to vote both of them Prom King."

"I keep saying, you don't have to choose," Brittany said emphatically. "Kurt's middle name is 'Elizabeth'. So I voted her for Queen."

Artie looked at both of their ballots carefully. "You guys are totally on to something," he said after a moment. "I don't think this technically breaks any rules! Look, let's get the word out that this is possible, and you may just have found the most popular compromise."

Brittany grinned. "So they can both win?" Artie nodded and was rewarded with a kiss on the temple before they set off to work some last minute magic.

* * *

Kurt really thought he was going to lose his punch as the tequila wafting from April's mouth hit him in the face, but he tried his best to keep it together as she placed a delicate tiara on his head.

The room slowly died down long enough for the chants requesting a speech to pick up the pace.

"Um, okay, wow." Kurt took the microphone and stared into the darkness of the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Mercedes screamed.

That gave him the courage to say what he needed to say.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how this happened. I've never heard of a guy becoming a Prom Queen before. But apparently a LOT of you were in on this behind my back."

Tittering laughter from the crowd.

"I feel like I should be offended, but actually? I'm not. I _am_ a Queen. A gay man. It's part of who I am and I don't know how to change it, or if it's even possible for me to be different. And for this school to appreciate me for who I really am, despite how different it may be from who you really are… that means so much. Thank you. I hope you each find who you are inside, and get the chance to feel the way I feel right now."

"Let's hear it for Queen Hummel!" a boy screamed. It was Dave. The crowd roared once again.

April's talons snagged the mike back from Kurt's grasp, so he just stood their awkwardly.

"And finally, your Prom King, McKinley!" April actually hiccuped and Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing.

If it wasn't me, he thought, it must be Sam. He braced himself for another awkward dance together.

"It's… hmm, honey can you read this? His last name is illegible…" April waved the paper in Kurt's face.

Kurt felt his entire body going numb. "Blaine!" he said into the mike April held to his mouth.

The crowd roared. A sea of women in gowns and pink sunglasses pushed Blaine to the stage. He toppled over and Kurt dragged him to his feet and they just stood there, in complete shock, as April tossed a crown into his hair and shoved the microphone into his hands.

"But… you barely know me!" he said incredulously to the crowd. And they just laughed and whistled and hollered.

"I don't even…" Blaine covered his face in his hands out of shyness, and they oohed and awed for him.

Kurt felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Tina handing him a pair of pink sunglasses that were entirely bejeweled. With a laugh, he placed them on Blaine's crown and the crowd erupted once more.

Blaine laughed too and regained his confidence. He squeezed Kurt's hand and continued.

"Well… man, thank you. I am literally so grateful I am stunned silent. Almost. I uh, had something planned with Mr. Schuester and the band to celebrate if Kurt won (and I guess he did!) so perhaps that is the most appropriate way to thank McKinley High for this honor."

www. youtube .com /watch?v=04854XqcfCY

Something planned? Kurt's stomach fluttered.

_I've paid my dues  
__Time after time  
__I've done my sentence  
__But committed no crime_

"As some of you know, Kurt and I have had some hard times. To be appreciated by you all is truly a gift. So what I want to say is, this isn't just a popularity contest. This isn't just a win for Kurt or for me. This is a win for McKinley."

_And bad mistakes  
__I've made a few  
__I've had my share of sand  
__Kicked in my face  
__But I've come through_

"We are all winners here. Not just those of us on stage. Our wrestling team. Our football team. Our cheerleaders. Our glee club. This school has so much going for it. And now we have the courage to be ourselves, and to appreciate others for who they really are. And so I'd like to dedicate this song to us. Kurt, I think you know the lyrics if you want to join?"

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

The crowd gasped and hushed themselves. As the first notes on the piano played. Kurt found he did indeed know the lyrics.

_We are the champions - my friends  
__And we'll keep on fighting  
__Till the end  
__We are the champions  
__We are the champions  
__No time for losers  
__'Cause we are the champions of the World_

This was a song that needed no grand dance moves, or flashy performance. All it needed was two boys holding hands, sharing one microphone.

_I've taken my bows  
__And my curtain calls  
__You brought me fame and fortune  
__And everything that goes with it  
__I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses  
__No pleasure cruise  
__I consider it a challenge before  
__The whole human race  
__And I ain't gonna lose  
__And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

It seemed as though the entire room was singing by the end.

_We are the champions - my friends  
__And we'll keep on fighting  
__Till the end  
__We are the champions  
__We are the champions  
__No time for losers  
__'Cause we are the champions of the World_

_We are the champions - my friends  
__And we'll keep on fighting  
__Till the end  
__We are the champions  
__We are the champions  
__No time for losers  
__'Cause we are the champions_

No applause had ever felt sweeter than this did.

* * *

The band went back to their set list, and the dance floor filled once again as Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the floor.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice froze him to the spot. He turned to look back at his best friend, who looked positively stunning in the mood lighting of the dance.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Kurt. I'd like to dance with you."

Kurt placed his own hand in Blaine's and allowed himself to be gently led onto the dance floor. The public cleared a path, but no one interrupted them.

They danced. Blaine was very good at it, which wasn't a surprise. Kurt was glad he was such a strong lead, because on his part he was melting. As they spun in slow circles, they didn't talk. Blaine only looked at him like he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. And Kurt, who usually looked away shyly, refused to this time. He was Prom Queen, dammit, and he was going to milk this moment for all the magic it had.

"I know how you feel about me, Kurt," Blaine murmured. His voice had a sultry quality to it that was new to him.

This is happening, Kurt screamed inside. My fairy tale is happening right now. There may actually be a God after all.

"Do you?" he said, hating the hopeful quality in his voice.

"And I want you to know that-" Blaine sighed and broke eye contact- "I feel differently."

Oh no.

"You may like me one way, but I like you another," Blaine continued. Kurt's heart began to fragment into a million pieces. "And I thought we should get everything out in the open. I want to be honest with you."

Kurt couldn't keep dancing. He wasn't sure he could keep breathing. They stilled, but didn't let go of each other.

"This should be our happiest moment ever," Kurt told him after a long, tense moment. "Let's just enjoy it. You can tell me tomorrow."

_Please, Blaine_, he thought silently. I can live with being your best friend for the rest of my life if you just let me pretend right now. Please.

Blaine's eyes looked as wet as his own. But he smiled, and cupped the back of Kurt's neck with one hand, pulling him in to a close embrace. They danced together like that for many more songs, gently swaying. With his chin on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt breathed in his scent and closed his eyes. He refused to think about anything else.

The rest of the night was bittersweet. Everyone was high off of their win (except perhaps for a disgruntled Sam). The drive home, the chaos of getting all the sleeping bags ready, and the constant gossip was a blur to Kurt. He and Blaine didn't say much to each other during it all since everyone else wanted their attention.

Seeing Burt so proud was the only distraction to cheer him up. "I have the only son who can do anything," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

When most of the kids were asleep, Kurt took Mercedes into the bathroom. There he allowed himself to weep silently, telling her what had happened in gasping breaths. She rubbed his back and kept the tissues coming as he let it all out.

"Kurt, I don't want you to get your heart broken, but Blaine didn't actually say he didn't love you. It could be a misunderstanding."

"I'm so scared to know, Mercedes." He shivered.

"You are the bravest person I know, boo. You will make it through this, just like you made it through everything else. I have faith in you. Either way, it's going to be alright."

He whimpered and threw himself into her arms. She shushed him and sang softly to him until his eyes finally dried.

"Love you, Mercedes," he said as they finally left to go to sleep.

"I'll always love you, little Queenie."

* * *

_Next: (?) The last chapter! So I won't tell you what happens._


	15. You're My Best Friend

"**You're My Best Friend"**

He was being shaken, gently. Kurt groaned and rubbed at his face. Another tug on his shirt and he blinked slowly, peacefully.

I don't want to wake up, Kurt thought. There was something I was trying to forget.

"C'mon sleepy," Blaine whispered in his ear. All the hairs on Kurt's neck stood up.

As Kurt's vision cleared, he realized that Blaine was awake and looming over him, smiling. His hair was curled in every direction. That's supposed to look unattractive, Kurt thought, but the disheveled appearance just filled him with affection. And then he remembered; last night was Prom, and Blaine and he weren't exactly on great terms.

Kurt reluctantly crawled to a sitting position. Blaine clasped his hand and they snuck outside. It was morning, but dark still. The first rays of pink sunrise were still hesitating at the horizon.

Blaine was rummaging in the trunk of his car. Kurt stood awkwardly, rubbing at his arms. He wasn't exactly surprised when Blaine pulled his guitar out, but he was a little nervous. Blaine alternated between plucking idly on the strings and staring at Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine?"

"I… have something to say- sing to you." Blaine's words were strained. He gave up trying to look at Kurt and just stared at his own hands on the strings.

Right. About how he didn't like Kurt the way Kurt liked him.

"It's okay," Kurt blurted out. "We could just pretend we talked about this... " he lost his words, drowning in his own fear, as Blaine raised a hand to silence him.

"I asked Mr. Schuester for advice, and he encouraged me to do this for you. So listen to the lyrics. I really mean them."

And then Blaine was playing the guitar, strong and sweet, the chords strumming a place deep into Kurt's heart, and he could say no more.

* * *

http:/www. Youtube .com /watch?v=HaZpZQG2z10

"_Ooh, you make me live_," Blaine said.

_Whatever this world can give to me_

It wasn't the song Kurt was expecting.

"_It's you, you're all I see_," Blaine said.

_Ooh you make me live now honey  
__Ooh you make me live_

His voice cracked a little, and he coughed nervously. When he looked at Kurt, he nodded for Blaine to continue.

"_Oh you're the best friend, that I ever had_," Blaine said.

Mine too, Kurt thought. Kurt wanted to be friends with Blaine from the moment they met, and it had come so easily.

_I've been with you such a long time  
__You're my sunshine_

Blood was beginning to flood Kurt's cheeks

"_And I want you to know that my feelings are true_," Blaine said.

Kurt thought he already knew everything about Blaine. But there was one subject they hadn't quite discussed.

Until now.

"_I really love you_," Blaine said.

Oh. Wow.

_Oh, you're my best friend  
__Ooh, you make me live  
__Ooh,__ I've been wandering round  
__But I still come back to you_

Blaine's eyes were locked onto his and Kurt almost stopped breathing. Because Blaine was looking at him with love in his eyes. He really was.

_In rain or shine_

"_You've stood by me, Kurt," _Blaine said.

_I'm happy at home  
__You're my best friend_

All those moments of companionship, of belonging. Laughing together. Understanding each other.

_Ooh, you make me live  
__Whenever this world is cruel to me  
__I got you to help me forgive_

Blaine never judged Kurt for being honest. For being a diva, for being sensitive.

_Ooh, you make me live now honey  
__Ooh, you make me live_

Even when he was petty or superficial, Blaine simply accepted him the way he was.

_Oh, you're the first one  
__When things turn out bad  
__You know I'll never be lonely_

They could go to each other no matter what. They had faced violence, prejudice, and pain together and come out stronger for it.

_You're my only one  
__And I love the thing_

Blaine's hands slipped on the chords, faltering slightly. But his voice grew much more powerful:

_I really love the things that you do  
__Oh,you're my best friend_

Kurt realized his hands were trembling. He felt like he couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but experience this.

_Ooh, you make me live  
__I'm happy at home_

Blaine stopped playing all together, just stared directly into Kurt's eyes and sang.

_You're my best friend  
__Oh, oh, you're my best friend  
__Ooh, you make me live_

To him. For him. About him.

"_You. You're my best friend," _Blaine finished, playing one last chord and the air rang with silence.

When it was done, even the sky and the trees had changed. The sun was finally rising, lighting the trees and the cars and the houses with a gorgeous pastel glow. He walked slowly to Blaine as the other boy set his guitar against the car. Neither lost eye contact.

Kurt's mouth was dry. He was having trouble speaking.

"I know…" Blaine said. "I'm not really your type. And I will never push this on you. You've had enough of that this year."

"You are most certainly my _type_," Kurt stammered. "I'm stone cold crazy for you, Blaine. Absolutely madly in love with you."

It was Blaine's turn to blush a little. "But you didn't respond to the violin video," he said weakly. "And you were all flustered with Sam last night... I thought maybe you could love me, a few times. But I want to be your safe place too. How could I take that from you by admitting my feelings?"

Blaine sighed and sunk against the car. "Then I just thought, I can't keep living as friends without at least taking a chance."

Kurt took a chance.

Blaine's mouth tasted like electricity. Like getting zapped by a taser. But it felt like... success. Safety. Home. As their lips brushed and pressed together, over and over, Kurt imagined he could hear a full orchestra accompanying them.

Each touch of their flesh was a new sting of sensation. Kurt gingerly ran his thumbs along Blaine's rough jawline and placed the rest of his fingers in his hair. He was completely aware of Blaine's hands, one on his neck, rubbing gently, and the other on his lower back, pulling him in as close as possible. His brain gave up trying to describe what he was feeling. Finally, Kurt thought over and over. Finally. Finally.

It was now the most epic twenty-four hours of Kurt's life.

He was reluctant to pull away, but he wanted to look at Blaine too. Their arms just couldn't let go of each other. They compromised by touching foreheads, and Kurt thought he was probably wearing the same relieved grin that worked its way across Blaine's mouth.

Then there were voices and catcalls. He looked up to see Puck swaggering over to them; behind him, many gleeful faces could be seen pressed against the living room window.

"Good morning, King and Queen!" Puck drawled. "What do they call this in Chess? There's some sexy name for it right?"

"Checkmate?" Kurt said incredulously.

"Right on." Puck held out both his fists and waited to be bumped. Both of the boys had to laugh and reciprocate before they died of shame.

A few minutes later, they were all back in the Hummel kitchen enjoyed an extensive breakfast by Carole.

Blaine sighed. "I feel so much relief. The past few months have been absolutely terrifying, and yet, exhilarating. We really did it."

"We did it," Kurt agreed. Actually, there were a lot of things they hadn't done yet, but he would be discussing them in private with Blaine later. "Now what?"

"Regionals," Rachel hissed. "Vocal Adrenaline."

"Ha! After what we've already been through? They can sing any kind of rhapsody they like." After checking to make sure Burt was out of sight, Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap; they fit together like puzzle pieces. "What say you, my Queen?"

Kurt looked at his friends. In New Directions, everybody had drama, trouble, and chaos. But they were still a family. They could still come together when it counted. He felt proud of what they had accomplished, and more importantly, now he knew what he could accomplish.

He could be a Queen.

"I say, don't stop us now," Kurt said, leaning back into Blaine's embrace.

They laughed and the conversation continued, everyone talking over each other and gesturing wildy as they planned their next move.

Outside, perched on the telephone wire, a yellow bird was watching. The tips of his feathers were still pink. He lingered, taking in the sight of a laughing boy through the window pane, before taking off into the horizon.

* * *

_The End!_

_Thanks for reading! When I started this fic, I mostly just wanted to see how the upcoming episodes would play out in my ideal world. I didn't spend a lot of time editing each chapter because I was afraid I'd never post it otherwise. At this point, so much of upcoming episodes is known that perhaps the whole fic is meaningless now. But it was still important to me._

_Because of the positive support, I think I will continue writing. I have another crazy idea that I started on, and I'd like to write something a bit more intimate now that Kurt and Blaine have finally gotten together in this universe. So if you enjoyed reading this, I hope you enjoy those stories as well when they become available._

_Unless of course, after February 8th it turns out Blaine is an evil mastermind and our whole fandom collapses. But that won't happen. Right? :)_


End file.
